Teen Titans: The Kong Quest
by Imaginative-Believer
Summary: King K. Rool has unfrozen the Brotherhood of Evil and used them to conquer DK Island by capturing and hypnotizing many of the Kongs. DK, Diddy, and Cranky escape the island to find help and end up in Jump City, where they meet the Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Two primates laid asleep in their treetop home at dawn; one a brown, red neck-tied gorilla, and the other a red capped and tank topped monkey. The two of them lay blissfully dreaming, the gorilla in his bed and the monkey in his hammock, blissfully unaware of the catastrophic reality waiting to snatch them from the hands of their own respective worlds of sweet dreams. CREEK! CREEK! CREEK!

"WAH!" the monkey screamed, springing awake to the noise.

He looked outside his window and saw an eerie orange sky. There was slight rumbling and shaking under the floor, and he knew something was up. But what? Whatever it was he had to warn his friend. The gorilla remained fast asleep, as it was his normal tendency to be a heavy sleeper, even in the midst of chaos. The monkey could not afford to let things stay that way.

Without hesitation, the monkey swiftly moved over to his buddy's bed and shook him, saying, "Donkey Kong, wake up! Wake up!"

 **BOOM!** A huge dark brown gorilla, much bigger than Donkey Kong, came bursting in through the roof, catching the attention of an alarmed Diddy Kong. He wore a white T-shirt, blue vest, black belt with a gold buckle, and a small red baseball cap on backwards. His eyes were glaring with an unusual red glow.

"Chunky Kong?" the monkey asked, nervous and perplexed.

 **BOOM!** Another gorilla, light brown in fur and around Donkey Kong's size, burst in through a wall. He wore a red polka dot bandana on his head, purple tinted sunglasses, white tank top and ripped jeans. He also had eerily red glaring eyes, like Chunky Kong's, that shone through his sunglasses.

"Funky Kong?" the monkey shakily inquired, trembling.

 **POW!** An orangutan kicked the door down with a cartwheel. He was very stocky with long, lanky arms and donned an undersized white T-shirt, large blue overall jeans, and a clown nose. He also bore the same glaring red eyes that Funky Kong and Chunky Kong had.

"Lanky Kong!" the monkey exclaimed in shock and fright.

"This is what I call a house divided against itself," an elderly voice spoke up as its owner showed himself in the doorway. He was an elderly, bald headed human war soldier in a blue and gold uniform. "A tragic thing, isn't it, Diddy Kong?"

"Who-who are you?" the monkey stammered. "A-and how do you know my name?"

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself," the old soldier answered. "I am General Immortus. How do I know who you are? Well, a new friend of mine told me all about you, and Donkey Kong. You see, I was given special orders, and I thought I might borrow some of your friends to help carry it out."

"What?" Diddy Kong questioned.

"Chunky, Funky, Lanky, kill them both!" General Immortus commanded.

The three hypnotized apes slowly approached Diddy Kong, who fearfully backed up against Donkey Kong's bed, as General Immortus smiled sinisterly.

"Please God, please let Donkey Kong wake up!" Diddy Kong whispered desperately. "I can't do this on my own!"

Once all three Kongs got close enough to Diddy Kong, Chunky Kong was the first to reach a hand for him.

"AAAAAAHH!" Diddy Kong shrieked in horror, curling up in a ball.

 **CLASP!** A huge hand clasped onto Chunky Kong's wrist and flipped the hypnotized ape out the window. It was none other than Donkey Kong who committed this act of defense. Donkey Kong had finally woken up, much to Diddy Kong's relief.

"Donkey Kong!" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

Donkey Kong leapt in front of Diddy Kong, roaring and beating his chest in fury, but Funky Kong and Lanky Kong would not back down.

"Why Funky and Lanky evil now?!" Donkey Kong demanded. "What it is?! Why Funky, Lanky, and Chunky attack DK and Diddy?!"

"Donkey Kong, my lad, your friends are my pawns now," General Immortus answered. "I happen to be affiliated with an old enemy of yours, as of recent, and so the Kongs are now under our control. With the exception of a few."

As Donkey Kong continued staring down Funky Kong and Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong climbed back up through the window, snuck up behind Diddy Kong and snatched him up.

"HELP!" Diddy Kong cried out as Chunky Kong turned and departed for the window again.

Before Chunky Kong could escape, Donkey Kong grabbed him by the ankle, dragged him back, punched his elbow, and pulled Diddy Kong out of his weakened grip. Diddy Kong ran off to the sidelines as Donkey Kong continued fighting. Funky Kong lunged at Donkey Kong from behind, but DK whirled around just in time to backhand him out of the air. Lanky Kong darted a long, extended arm toward Donkey Kong, but he took hold of it, swung the orangutan over his head, smashed Funky Kong with him and then swung him to hit Chunky Kong across the face and knock him down before he could grab Diddy Kong again. Donkey Kong then threw Lanky Kong at General Immortus, who side stepped out of the way as the orangutan went flying out the doorway and into the jungle. Chunky Kong raised his fists to smash Donkey Kong, but DK whirled to toward Chunky and punched him in the stomach. Funky Kong then put Donkey Kong in a headlock, but DK pulled on Funky's fingers to weaken his grip and then flipped him into Chunky. Donkey Kong lifted both Chunky Kong and Funky Kong over his head and hurled them both hard out the window. DK turned to face General Immortus with angry expression as Diddy ran up next to him and got in a fighting stance.

General Immortus chuckled and said, "That was merely some good sport on my part. You have fought well, Donkey Kong, but hold… my legions are coming."

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were both alarmed as masses of screaming, hooting, and roaring were heard in the distance.

"Donkey Kong, we can't fight them all, we have to get out of here!" Diddy Kong insisted.

"Retreat if you wish, but this is a retreat that will be overridden," General Immortus taunted. "This entire island is turned against you both, and it is only a matter of time before you are both overcome and defeated."

General Immortus laughed evilly as Diddy Kong ran toward a treasure chest in the house. Donkey Kong followed after Diddy Kong as the latter took out his barrel jetpack, peanut popguns, and Donkey Kong's coconut gun.

"We've gotta make the best of what we have until we can get off this island," Diddy Kong explained, putting on his barrel jetpack.

"DK and Diddy leave DK Island?" Donkey Kong questioned.

"What choice do we have, Donkey Kong?!" Diddy Kong retorted, tossing the coconut gun into Donkey Kong's hands as he took up his own peanut popguns. "All of Hell has broken loose on this island! We've got to go! Somewhere! Anywhere! Get help! We can't do this on our own!"

"Indeed you can't," General Immortus scoffed under his breath. He then leapt off the ledge of Donkey Kong's house and then arose on the back of a Zinger. He pointed a finger at the house and gave a command to his legions, "BRING THEM DOWN!"

The ear piercing noise of the hypnotized Kongs intensified as DK's treetop home suddenly began rocking, causing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to lose their balance and fall to the floor. As the two Kong residents struggled to keep their balance on their rocking floor, Donkey Kong got an idea from the hole in his wall that Funky Kong had created. He aimed his coconut gun at the back wall and fired a hole into it so that he and Diddy Kong could escape. Seizing upon the opportunity, Diddy flew out of the hole with his jetpack. Donkey Kong merely slid out, but regained enough footing at the ledge so that he could jump into the jungle trees and use the vines and branches to swing and keep up with Diddy Kong.

General Immortus saw DK and Diddy escaping, having ascended up higher on his Zinger, and shouted another command to his legions, "OUR ENEMIES ARE ESCAPING! FORWARD!"

All of the Kong legions scrambled after DK and Diddy like a swarm of angry spiders. Fortunately, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were well ahead of the mob… but not for long.

"Where DK and Diddy go?!" Donkey Kong asked Diddy Kong while swinging through the trees.

"I don't know!" Diddy Kong answered. "We've got to get to a safe place first and _then_ think about how we're going to get off the island!"

 **POW!** A small female ape the size of Diddy Kong leapt through midair and knocked him to the ground, much to both his and Donkey Kong's shock. She was of light brown fur and had blonde hair with a long, thick ponytail and bangs, bright green eyes, long eyelashes, spherical cyan earrings, and a pink outfit consisting of a beret, a top tied in a knot above her navel, and cloth bands around her knees. She was another hypnotized Kong with glowing red eyes.

Diddy Kong flipped her off with his hind legs and implored, "Dixie Kong, please! It's me, Diddy Kong, your boyfriend!"

Dixie Kong just growled in response. Two more hypnotized female Kongs then joined her. One of them was her sister, who was much taller with darker fur and blonde hair tied in two large ponytails, blue eyes with thick eyelashes and dark red eye makeup, and an outfit consisting of a striped beanie hat (with mixed colors of green, purple, and pink, a sky blue belly baring spaghetti strap top with a flower on it, sky blue sweat pants and orchid sandals. The other one was a close friend and primary love interest of Donkey Kong. She was taller than Dixie Kong's sister, with a slender and curvy physique, thick blonde hair just below shoulder length, bright blue eyes with lavender eye shadow, thick lips with pink lipstick, a pink bikini top with "Candy" written on the front in white bubble letters, and pink mini-shorts with a belt.

Donkey Kong had landed just in time to aid Diddy Kong, but was shocked to see more of their friends under the hypnotic influence of evil. "Dixie, Tiny and Candy evil too?"

 **BAM! BAM!** Two hands slammed the ground behind Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, causing earthquake-like ground waves that sent them both flying up into the air. Tiny Kong and Candy Kong leapt in the air and delivered a kick to the chest of each Kong, Tiny to Diddy and Candy to DK. DK and Diddy were send flying in a downward diagonal direction until they tumbled into cages. They got a glimpse at who made the attack behind them. A large light brown toddler gorilla in a light blue onesie.

"Kiddy Kong!" Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong gasped as their cages were slammed shut.

They looked around to see four of Donkey Kong's old ape enemies laughing as they held onto the cages. One of them was a dark brown gorilla with dreadlocks and silver fur on his wrists. Another was a slender ape with dark tan skin, a purple robe with a black belt, and a long white beard and wild ponytail. A third one was a gorilla with light purple fur, a poofy bun atop his head, and yellow-rimmed purple tattoo like marks on his arms. The last one was a massive, obese, greenish brown ape with a sumo bun, a scar across his right eye, and blue green sumo tights. Like Candy, Dixie, Tiny, and Kiddy, all of them were red-eyed.

"Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong evil again?!" Donkey Kong questioned in alarm.

General Immortus came flying into the scene with his legions of hypnotized Kongs following, much to the dismay of both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"Oh no, we're both done for!" Diddy Kong cried.

As the legions approached, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong opened the cages back up so that DK and Diddy could be seized and attacked. Before any of them could get close enough to lay a finger on DK or Diddy, a familiar voice disrupted the riot.

"HEY! HA-HA-HOW'S IT GOIN' Y'ALL?!" a jubilant, vernacular voice shouted out.

Everyone turned to see a non-hypnotized Kong high up on a wooden platform in the trees. He looked much like Donkey Kong, but stood upright and wore a black bowler hat, golden plaid vest over a white dress shirt, black slacks, black and white dress shoes, and diamond rings on his fingers. He also held a black and silver staff in his right hand.

"Swanky Kong!" Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong whispered.

As Swanky Kong began telling jokes to captivate the legions' attention, Diddy Kong turned to Donkey Kong and mouthed the words, _Donkey Kong, he's distracting them. Now's our chance._

Donkey Kong nodded, and then he and Diddy Kong snuck out of the cages and fled. General Immortus was the first to notice and harangued his legions, "YOU FOOLS! OUR ENEMIES ARE ESCAPING AGAIN! DO SOMETHING!"

"HEY, WHATAYA CALL A HYPNOTIZED KONG WITH HALF A BRAIN?!" Swanky Kong joked, keeping the attention of the legions. "Y'ALL WANNA KNOW?! GIFTED!"

The legions screamed, roared, and hooted in rage as they chased after Swanky Kong.

"NOT HIM, YOU MORONS! DONKEY KONG AND DIDDY KONG!" General Immortus scolded.

Only Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Candy Kong, Kiddy Kong, Chunky Kong, Funky Kong, Lanky Kong, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong complied. The other Kongs kept pursuing Swanky Kong.

"Better than nothing," General Immortus muttered to himself. He then flew with the former group on his Zinger, took out his walkie talkie, and said, "Immortus to the Brotherhood, containing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong has been a struggle. I need backup. They are heading toward the shore of Kongo Jungle."

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong fled far enough until they reached Funky's Flights.

"Donkey Kong, look, it's Funky's Flights!" Diddy Kong pointed out.

"DK and Diddy use Funky Barrel?" Donkey Kong asked.

"That's just what I was about to ask," Diddy Kong affirmed. "The keys to the plane might still be in there. Come on!"

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong ran to the shop, and Donkey Kong broke the door down with a powerful punch. The shop was very dark, but illuminated by the a green light with a brain inside, which happened to be on the head of a black and gray robot with a white skeleton-like face. Accompanying him was a tall and shapely woman with a black bob and a red and black uniform. With angry expression, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong aimed their guns at the villains.

"Looking for these?" the woman taunted in her Russian accent, holding the keys to the Funky Barrel and shaking them lightly.

"I'm afraid you are too late, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong," the robot said in his mechanical monotone voice. "When our friend, General Immortus, told us you were heading toward the shore of Kongo Jungle, I made a very wise, educated guess that the two of you would come here for Funky Kong's plane."

"Who are you, and what has General Immortus done to our friends?!" Diddy Kong demanded.

"Immortus did nothing, young monkey," the robot answered. "I, the Brain, was responsible for the hypnotision of your friends and kin members. General Immortus was merely leading them to you and Donkey Kong, as any general would do with his soldiers."

"And I, Madame Rouge, and just here to help out," the woman cheekily added, tossing the keys and catching them in her hand.

"What do Brain and Madame Rouge want with Kongs?!" Donkey Kong interrogated. "What do Brain and Madame Rouge want with DK Island?!"

"You ask too many questions, my good simian," the Brain rebuffed. "Shouldn't you know what villains do. Then again, the word 'donkey' is in your name, which, aside from the name of a long eared horse-like ungulate, means 'stupid.'"

Donkey Kong growled as the Brain continued, "Tell me, Donkey Kong, did you really think that you and your friend could escape this island?"

Before Donkey Kong could answer, someone pulled the fire alarm, distracting Brain and Rouge. The perpetrator, an anthropomorphic pig in glasses (Mr. Chops), shoved himself heavily into the latter, causing her to drop the keys. He then trampled over her and retrieved them as the Brain took out a mechanical missile to shoot him. Diddy Kong beat the Brain to the shot, shooting a peanut at the glass case containing the actual brain organ and causing a malfunction. As Rouge snatched up Mr. Chops, he tossed the keys to Donkey Kong. Madame Rouge extended her free arm and tried to intercept them, but Donkey Kong swatted it out of the way and caught the keys for himself. Madame Rouge tossed Mr. Chops aside, elongated her legs, stepped over Funky Kong's desk, and attempted to deliver a roundhouse kick to Donkey Kong's head, but he ducked. Madame Rouge then delivered a backward roundhouse kick, which Donkey Kong caught and thereby threw her out the doorway at an approaching General Immortus. The soldier was both knocked off his Zinger, and saw it crushed under Madame Rouge's weight. The remnants of General Immortus' legions ran around the three fallen villains and in toward the shop. Thinking fast, Donkey Kong whirled around and blew a hole in the back wall of Funky's Flights with his coconut gun. He and Diddy Kong fled through the hole, but were quickly besieged by their hypnotized friends at Funky Kong's plane.

"WAAAA-YA!" a combatic elderly voice cried as its owner struck Funky Kong in the head with his foot, snapping him out of his hypnotism. The owner of the voice was an old and frail-looking hunchbacked Kong with glasses, a long white beard, purplish tan sweater, and a wooden cane.

"Cranky Kong!" Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong exclaimed.

Cranky Kong got into a martial arts fighting stance, challenging the other hypnotized Kongs. Then, with a series of leaps, cane strikes, punches, and kicks, each Kong was struck to the head and snapped out of hypnotism.

All the formerly hypnotized Kongs moaned and rubbed their heads, and Funky was the first to speak, saying, "Uhhh, what happened?"

"Y'all were hypnotized," Cranky Kong told him. "Last night, Kongs were being captured left and right. You were among them, and apparently sent after my grandson and his friend."

"Some the others are still hypnotized!" Dixie Kong shrieked, pointing at Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong, who remained red-eyed.

"Relax, we were born with these eyes," Dread Kong objected. "Ghastly King was our father. That's where we got these eyes from. It's what we've got, hypnotized or not."

"Ha, well at least I'm no red-eyed freak!" Cranky Kong jeered. "That ape apocalypse hasn't even TOUCHED me yet."

 **POW!** A non-hypnotized gorilla appeared out of nowhere and punched Cranky Kong. This gorilla however, was genuinely evil. He was black furred and wore a grayish tan piano-like strap over his shoulder.

"It has now, no pun intended," the gorilla taunted in his faux French accent.

"Good work, Monsieur Mallah," Madame Rouge complimented as she stepped into the scene.

"Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, take my plane and get outta here!" Funky Kong told DK and Diddy. "Go get help! We'll hold these guys off!"

Funky and the others, except for Cranky, began fighting Rouge and Mallah as DK and Diddy opened the plane.

"Hey, wait for me, I'm not getting left behind in this nightmare of an island!" Cranky Kong barked, running to join Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

DK, Diddy, and Cranky all hastily boarded the plane, closed it, and took off, much to the dismay of a fighting Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah, and a watching General Immortus (who had finished repairing the Brain).

General Immortus took out his walkie talkie and said, "Immortus to King K. Rool, Donkey Kong has escaped with Diddy Kong and Cranky Kong."

"WHAT?!" King K. Rool, an obese crocodile in a crown and red cape, roared from the throne in his headquarters as he slammed a fist in frustration. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"I did the best I could, apparently it wasn't enough," General Immortus explained.

"No excuses!" King K. Rool rebuffed.

"But Your Majesty, we've already captured Donkey Kong's father, can't we do away with him first?!" General Immortus asked.

"No!" King K. Rool answered. "I told you, I want all three Donkey Kongs to die in a 3, 2, 1 order. First III, then Jr., and then Sr. I want III to die first cause he's my current enemy and I hate him the most! Fortunately, you have time to redeem yourself for this, because I will not prioritize killing anyone else until Donkey Kong III is dead."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," General Immortus sighed in relief. "Although, some of the Kongs; Chunky Kong, Funky Kong, Lanky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Candy Kong, Kiddy Kong, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong; have been snapped out of their hypnosis and are attacking Rouge and Mallah as we speak."

"Fear not, I will send some reinforcements for them momentarily," King K. Rool told him. "First, I am going to send some of our minions after Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong."

After King K. Rool hung up his walkie talkie, he gave an order to a super villain in a black, white, and gray moth suit, "Killer Moth, release the mutant moths!"

With the press of a red button on a gray switch, Killer Moth released legions of mutant moths from their glass cases.

Killer Moth then commanded them, "Come, my pets! We have work to do!"

Upon his command, the vast swarms of mutant moths followed Killer Moth out of King K. Rool's castle and for the Funky Barrel, as King K. Rool himself laughed evilly.

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. Zinger is a bee-like enemy in the Donkey Kong games. It was also going to be one of the mounts in a cancelled Nintendo GameCube game, Donkey Kong Racing._

 _2\. I gave Swanky Kong a vernacular accent because I imagined his voice actor being Steve Harvey. I also imagined voice actors for the other Kongs such as Bill Fagerbakke for Donkey Kong, Tara Strong for Diddy Kong, Gilbert Gottfried for Cranky Kong, and more._

 _3\. I made up the theory that Ghastly King is the father of Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong since they were all main ape villains in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat for Nintendo GameCube and Wii. I also did this to explain why the latter four Kongs still had red eyes after they were defeated and joined Donkey Kong's side in the end (shown in the endgame ceremony), and even after Cranky Kong snapped them out of the Brain's hypnosis in this story._

 _4\. The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus are the original core four members of the Brotherhood of Evil in Teen Titans. In late Season 5 of the original Teen Titans Cartoon Network show, the Brotherhood of Evil took in many other villains from all seasons of Teen Titans, including Killer Moth (who was featured at the end of this chapter) in a scheme to eliminate young superheroes around the world._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Inside the Funky Barrel)_

"Donkey Kong, do you have any idea where the heck we're going?!" Cranky Kong interrogated from one of the two co-pilot seats. "We've been flying aimlessly for HOURS! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet, and I've gotta use the bathroom too!"

"DK trying to think," Donkey Kong answered from the pilot seat.

"Well think faster!" Cranky Kong demanded. "I wanna get off this plane, and get our island back! The sooner we can get those things done, the better!"

"Cranky Kong, for the time being, the restroom is in the back of the plane," Diddy Kong said from the second co-pilot seat. "Maybe you could also check the food storage and-"

"I'm not going anywhere until we land this stinkin' plane!" Cranky Kong objected. "Cause my grandson's a ding dong and doesn't know what the heck he's doing! I'm not gonna risk turning my back while his idiot brain gets us crashed into a building somewhere!"

"Cranky, _I_ will help Donkey Kong," Diddy Kong told him firmly. "For now, just go and-"

 **WHACK!** Diddy Kong was cut off by a hit to the head from Cranky Kong's cane.

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU CAUSE YOU'RE A CHILD, AND CHILDREN DON'T TELL GROWN-UPS WHAT TO DO, AND QUITE FRANKLY, CHILDREN ARE STUPID!" Cranky Kong berated.

"Cranky need to stop yelling, DK trying to concentrate!" Donkey Kong snapped.

"And _I'm_ trying to survive the rest of this flight," Diddy Kong muttered almost incoherently whilst massaging the sides of his head.

 **CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!** Loud sounds of metal crunching were suddenly heard from the outer surface of the plane, as the plane itself began to lower. All three Kongs were alarmed.

"What was that?!" Diddy Kong panicked.

"And why in King Kong's name are we lowering?!" Cranky Kong squawked.

"KONGS GOING DOWN, MAYDAY, MAYDAY, KONGS GOING DOWN!" Donkey Kong yelled frantically.

 **WHACK!** Cranky Kong reached over and smacked him over the head with his cane. "DO SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT, BEFORE WE ALL GET KILLED!"

Donkey Kong tried pulling the plane controls and pushing buttons, but nothing availed. "DK tried everything! Not working!"

"WHATAYA MEAN NOT WORKING?!" Cranky Kong exploded.

"Oh dear," Diddy Kong mumbled to himself.

Cranky Kong climbed into the pilot seat and began wrestling with Donkey Kong for control over the plane.

"No, stop, Cranky making it worse!" Donkey Kong protested.

"Give it up, sonny boy!" Cranky Kong demanded. Beating Donkey Kong over the head with his cane, he harangued, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!"

"DK don't know why plane is falling!" Donkey Kong argued.

"EXACTLY!" Cranky Kong argued. "Back in _my_ day, we had the oldest and SMARTEST Kongs running things, AND THE YOUTHFUL DOLTS ALL LEARNED FROM THEM!"

As Donkey Kong and Cranky Kong continued fighting, Diddy Kong got out of his pilot seat and said, "I might as well go investigate the plane and see what's going on."

With his peanut popguns handy, Diddy Kong cautiously proceeded through the plane. He looked at both sides as he advanced, and noticed black, white, and gray fuzz moving up, down, and side-to-side at the edges of the windows. The plane walls rustled and dust fell from the ceiling as this happened. Once he reached the last two windows before the barrel section at the middle of the plane, he was shocked to find giant moth-like creatures eating at the wings.

"Oh no!" Diddy Kong gasped. He immediately fled back to the pilot headquarters, where Donkey Kong and Cranky Kong were still fighting, and shouted, "DONKEY KONG! CRANKY KONG! THERE ARE THESE HUGE MOTHS EATING AT OUR PLANE!"

DK and Cranky both stopped for a moment, and then Cranky said to DK, "Donkey Kong, you're the stronger one, so why don't you go help, uh… Piddy, Giddy, or whatever his name is-"

"No, DK pilot, and Cranky have no right to-" Donkey Kong objected, only to be stopped by crunching, rattling, and dust falling from the ceiling… in the pilot section.

Cranky Kong gave his grandson an annoyed look and said, "Way to go, sonny boy, we're all dead."

All three Kongs screamed, scrambled, curled up in their seats, grit their teeth, and squeezed their eyes shut, and Diddy Kong cried out, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Suddenly, there were flashes of green and black, blasts of blue, disks thrown, and a green pteranodon flying around as more and more moths were seemingly thrown off of the plane. Diddy Kong was the first to open his eyes and notice.

"Donkey Kong, Cranky Kong, look, we're being saved!" Diddy Kong beamed.

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL GOING DOWN?!" Cranky Kong argued.

Donkey Kong opened his eyes, saw what Diddy Kong saw, and affirmed, "Moths being thrown off! Heroes helping Kongs!"

Cranky Kong opened his eyes to see a few moths being thrown off, but that the entire plane was about to collide head on with a city building. "Well, whoever those supposed heroes are, they'd better stop us from crashing into that building!"

All three Kongs screamed again as they cringed, squirmed, and looked away while shielding themselves with their arms. Right before the plane could crash into the building, just one inch off, the entire vehicle stopped and went black (but still visible). Cranky Kong was the first to speak when all three Kongs noticed this.

"Why is the plane all black now?!" Cranky Kong questioned.

Outside of the plane, it was a teenage girl in a black leotard and purple cloak who was doing the work while her comrades fought the moths. She was none other than Raven of the Teen Titans. With her telekinetic powers, she backed the plane away from the building and was about to lower it to the ground, until a pack of moths pounced at her and disrupted the process. The plane fell straight down, but was caught overhead by one of the girl's comrades: a tall and muscular African-American teenage boy, known as Cyborg, who was seemingly half robot. He gently tossed the plane on its bottom side to the ground and then shot a long sonic cannon beam at some moths.

A few moments later… **POW!** Donkey Kong punched the plane door open and jumped out, armed with his coconut gun. Diddy Kong and Cranky Kong both followed.

"GROOOOOO-OO-OO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OO!" Donkey Kong announced his presence with a Tarzan-esque ape yell and beat his chest, having put his gun down for the moment.

"Let's kick some tail!" Diddy Kong cheered, brandishing his peanut popguns.

Donkey Kong took his coconut gun back up, and all three Kongs split up to help their rescuers fight off the vast swarm of mutant moths.

Diddy Kong took to the skies with his barrel jetpack and peanut popguns and found a orange-skinned, red-haired teenage alien girl in purple and silver garments throwing light green star bolts and shooting light green eye blasts at the moths. She was Starfire. Diddy Kong flew in to assist her by shooting his peanut popguns at them.

When Starfire noticed, she said to Diddy Kong, "I suppose we shall collaborate, flying monkey."

"I suppose we shall," Diddy Kong agreed, as the two of them continued fighting together.

Donkey Kong found a green T-Rex being attacked by a huge swarm of moths and falling to the ground. Donkey Kong grabbed the dinosaur's tail and swung it around thereby to shake the moths off. Once Donkey Kong let the T-Rex slide back onto the ground, it transformed into a green-skinned, green-haired teenage boy in a purple and black uniform. It was not just any green-skinned boy, but Beast Boy. As more moths approached Donkey Kong and Beast Boy, the former aimed his coconut gun and shot some of them out of the air. When some of them got close enough, Donkey Kong wound up his free hand and… **POW!** Sent them flying back with a Giant Punch. The ape and the boy looked around as more moths flew in from all sides.

Beast Boy surprisingly knew who Donkey Kong was, as he instructed in his high and raspy voice, "Yo, Donkey Kong! Use me again!"

The boy transformed into a rhinoceros, and thinking fast, Donkey Kong took him by the horn and swung him around thereby to clobber all of the moths away.

Cranky Kong found a spiky black-haired teenage boy in a black eye mask, red and green uniform, yellow utility belt, and black and yellow cape fighting off moths with his martial arts skills and combat tools. He was none other than Batman's old sidekick, Robin, Without hesitation, Cranky Kong jumped into the scene and helped Robin fight the moths with his own martial arts skills, and cane.

"I've… got… Rafiki… as-my… sparring partner!" Cranky Kong explained between hits, kicks, leaps, and dodges. "So-I… thought I might help!"

"I don't know who Rafiki is - HREH!" Robin replied, hitting a moth with his bo staff. "But I guess you can help."

Within a few minutes, the Kongs and the teenagers took all of the moths down… but their creator still had yet to be defeated. Killer Moth, who had been watching from the same building that the Kongs almost crashed into, took to the skies and attempted to retreat.

"Oh no you don't," Raven said as she noticed him. She flew up after Killer Moth, and with black glowing of her hands, she spoke the words, "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!"

Two extending black arms, with fingers almost shaped like raven feathers, shot after Killer Moth, firmly clutched onto him, and violently threw him toward the ground. Donkey Kong aimed his coconut gun up at the falling villain and shot him in the head as he fell, knocking him out cold.

As Robin tied up Killer Moth with his bola, Beast Boy ecstatically greeted Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. "I don't believe it! Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong! You guys are actually real?!"

"You know who we are?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Are you kidding? Beast Boy and I played all the Donkey Kong Country games!" Cyborg chimed in. "And we played as y'all in the two most recent Super Smash Bros Brawl and Super Smash Bros 4. I'm Cyborg by the way!"

"Oh brother, now we've got _two_ idiots, with their video game world come to life," Raven silently commented to herself.

"Why hello, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!" Starfire enthusiastically greeted, flying over and wrapping the two Kongs in a bone crushing hug. "I am Starfire of Tamaran and it is so wonderful to meet the two of you Kongs."

Diddy Kong felt lightheaded once Starfire released him and Donkey Kong, but Donkey Kong felt somewhat smitten.

"ER-HER-HER-HUM!" Cranky Kong angrily vocalized, to get Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's attention. Starfire was the first to open her mouth, but Cranky Kong brandished his cane and silenced her, saying, "Don't even THINK about touching me, you reckless circus freak! I just want everyone here to know that _I_ , Cranky Kong, am the ORIGINAL Donkey Kong!"

"Gone into retirement age?" Raven cheekily inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Raven, don't insult him, this guy is LEGEND!" Beast Boy chastised.

"I'm not insulting him," Raven denied, approaching Cranky Kong. Reaching to pinch his cheek, she cooed, "I just think old people are cute."

Swatting Raven's hand away, Cranky Kong snapped, "Paws off me, you Halloweenish filth!"

"Perhaps the Cranky Kong does not like… the affection," Starfire said innocently.

"Get this fact straight, young lady!" Cranky Kong scolded, pointing his cane at Starfire. Getting up in her face, he continued rambling, "The name's CRANKY KONG! Not THUH Cranky Kong! So if you're going to address me by name, drop the word 'the,' and just say 'Cranky Kong!' I am not an inanimate object, I am an APE with an IDENTITY, and I DEMAND to be regarded as such! YA GOT THAT?!"

"Please do earnestly forgive me, but I cannot fully comprehend what you are saying," Starfire replied.

"WELL YOU'RE GONNA, EVEN IF IT TAKES THE WHOLE STINKIN' DAY!" Cranky Kong hollered.

"Dude, don't yell at her, English isn't her first language," Beast Boy interjected. "OW!"

Raven tried so hard not to laugh when Cranky Kong whacked Beast Boy over the head with his cane.

"And what do YOU know about English, wise guy?!" Cranky Kong insulted, pointing the tip of his cane on Beast Boy's chest.

"That's enough!" Robin interjected. "This is not the time to be arguing. With the Kongs plane wrecked from that moth attack, and Killer Moth himself right here, I've got a feeling we have some serious issues."

Diddy Kong examined the severely damaged Funky Barrel and sighed, "Oh boy, Funky Kong would kill us for this… if he's even alive still."

"I'm sure he would understand," Robin soothed, placing a hand on Diddy Kong's shoulder.

"Yo Robin, we should probably repair that thing ASAP," Cyborg suggested. "I got the tools for it back at the tower."

"But the question is, how would we get that barrel jumbo jet through the door?" Raven asked.

"I say we let that come secondary," Robin answered. "Diddy Kong, you mentioned that one of your guys' friends was in danger. What happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Diddy Kong replied.

"Funky tell DK and Diddy to take Funky Barrel and get off DK Island," Donkey Kong added.

"And _I_ went with them," Cranky Kong chimed in. "It was an ape apocalypse we were running from, basically. Now, shouldn't we get to some private place and discuss these things more in depth? Cause back in my day, wild animals like me would get chased around in the city and put in zoos and circuses. I sure as heck am not going back to the circus!"

"Don't worry about it, man," Beast Boy told him. "I'm a wild animal, everybody knows that, and nobody's caught me yet."

"Yeah, well what about that time when you were kidnapped by Soto?" Raven asked.

"Raven, please, he was just a dumb alien who mistook me for his dog," Beast Boy defended himself. "Besides, I got away, I'm still here today, and I'm doin' okay."

"Um, hello? WE were the ones who rescued you," Cyborg reminded Beast Boy.

"That's right, if it weren't for _us_ , you wouldn't _be_ here today," Raven firmly told Beast Boy. "Get over yourself."

"Oh, for the love of Mighty Gorga, can we please just get to some private place?!" Cranky Kong demanded.

"Cranky Kong's right," Robin affirmed. "We've got some serious issues to discuss, and the public streets of Jump City are not the place for it."

"And I don't want any of us Kongs getting our tails captured," Cranky Kong added.

"There's always room at Titans Tower," Cyborg smiled, crossing his huge, mechanical arms.

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. Donkey Kong's Tarzan yell, which I translated into dialogue, was used a lot in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat for the Nintendo GameCube and in some parts of several other games._

 _2\. When Diddy Kong said, 'Let's kick some tail,' it was a reference to a line in the Monkey Rap song from Donkey Kong 64, about Donkey Kong: He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, he's finally back to kick some tail._

 _3\. Cranky Kong's mention of having Rafiki as a sparring partner was an indirect reference to my Donkey Kong/Lion King crossover, "Kongs in the Pridelands," in which Cranky Kong fought alongside Rafiki against Ghastly King's army and later became his sparring partner._

 _4\. Raven's mention of two idiots was an indirect insult to Beast Boy, since Cyborg joined into his embarrassing antics of gushing over two video game characters. Raven often gets annoyed with Beast Boy, as he is more of a "dorky" personality type, a bit of a failure, and often ends up being the butt of her and Cyborg's jokes._

 _5\. Cranky Kong was the original Donkey Kong, who appeared in the titular 1981 arcade game, and the grandfather of the current Donkey Kong. So that makes Cranky Kong Donkey Kong Sr. and the current Donkey Kong Donkey Kong III. Donkey Kong Jr., who first appeared in his own titular arcade game, is the father of the current Donkey Kong. I merely call him "Junior" in my fanfics, due to Donkey Kong Sr. being Cranky Kong and Donkey Kong III being Donkey Kong._

 _6\. Raven's initial affection toward Cranky Kong was inspired by an episode of Teen Titans Go!, in which Mad Mod turned Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy old, and she told him to keep them that way because she adored old people. Obviously, the original Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! are not the same show, so I decided in my own head canon that the latter show is merely the same characters in the former show having fun with voice acting as a side career from fighting crime (and I refuse to count Teen Titans Go! as genuine canon because that show is just awful - the original Teen Titans was WAY better)._

 _7\. Starfire is from Tamaran, and first learned English through lip contact with Robin. Tamaraneans can learn languages through lip contact. Starfire's grammar is a bit off, however, and her sister, Blackfire, speaks better English._

 _8\. Cranky Kong's mention of once being in the circus was an indirect reference to a Game & Watch title called Donkey Kong Circus, in which Mario had Cranky Kong's younger self balance on a barrel over fire and juggle pineapples. Cranky Kong was abused over his mistakes._

 _9\. The references to the Teen Titans' encounter with Soto were from an episode of Season One called "Every Dog Has His Day," in which Soto was searching for his missing dog and abducted Beast Boy by mistake._

 _10\. Mighty Gorga, who was referenced in Cranky Kong's complaint, 'for the love of Mighty Gorga,' was a giant gorilla in his own titular movie in 1969._


	3. Chapter 3

Killer Moth had been arrested by the Jump City police, the Funky Barrel was successfully brought into Titans Tower (piece by piece - thanks to the work of Donkey Kong, Starfire, and Cyborg), and the Titans and the Kongs had their own meeting in the common room of Titans Tower to discuss what had happened on DK Island.

"So I woke up this morning, and some human guy named General Immortus-" Diddy Kong began.

"Wait, General Immortus?" Robin questioned. "He was on the Brotherhood of Evil. I don't understand."

"Robin, this isn't the first time a villain we've defeated has come back," Raven interjected. "It happens all the time."

"And if I recall correctly, the Killer Moth too was on the Brotherhood of Evil," Starfire added.

"But we froze the Brotherhood of Evil," Robin objected.

"Uh, maybe somebody UN-froze them," Beast Boy suggested.

"That could be the only logical explanation, and I figured something like that happened," Robin said. "But the question is, who? Who would do this, and why would they do it on an island like DK Island?"

"I don't know, but General Immortus brought some friends of mine and Donkey Kong's, hypnotized, into our house," Diddy Kong explained.

"DK wake up and protect Diddy, then General Immortus bring legions of hypnotized Kongs for DK and Diddy," Donkey Kong added. "DK and Diddy take coconut gun, peanut popguns, and barrel jetpack and flee into the jungle."

"It was a bit of a struggle along the way, but we got to Funky's Flights, where our friend Funky Kong sells aircraft," Diddy Kong said. "But then some robot called, 'The Brain,' and a woman named Madame Rouge were already there, and they got the keys to the Funky Barrel before we could. Then Funky Kong's assistant, Professor Chops, pulled the fire alarm to distract them."

"Professor Chops throw keys to DK, DK and Diddy get out of shop, but some of DK and Diddy's friends attack," Donkey Kong continued.

"And that's where _I_ came in," Cranky Kong boasted. "With my martial arts moves, I dealt a blow to the noggin of all our hypnotized friends and snapped them out of it. Then some evil gorilla, I think his name is… er… Monster Allah."

"Monsieur Mallah," Beast Boy corrected.

"Whatever," Cranky Kong rebuffed. "Anywho, that ape attacked me outta nowhere, then uh, Moulin Groove, or whatever that stretchy lady's name was, came out and joined him."

"Funky and friends fight Rouge and Mallah, and Funky tell DK and Diddy to take Funky Barrel and get off DK Island," Donkey Kong said.

"Whoever was behind all this, he must have sent Killer Moth and the mutant moths after you guys while y'all were in the plane," Cyborg suggested.

"Well no kidding," Cranky Kong told him.

"One thing I don't understand is why the Brain, being the head of the Brotherhood of Evil, would want to conquer a jungle island if they wanted to destroy us and all the Honorary Titans earlier," Robin expressed.

"Um, world domination is their goal, it always has been," Beast Boy shared. "I used to fight them when I was on the Doom Patrol, I know what I'm talking about."

"So maybe they're starting in places that are weaker and more vulnerable," Raven suggested.

"Well, General Immortus did mention that he learned about me and Donkey Kong through a new friend," Diddy Kong revealed. "It couldn't have been him, the Brain, Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, or Killer Moth if they were all on the same team as Robin said. Although, the Brain _was_ the one who hypnotized all the Kongs, so whoever was behind all this must have made a deal with him."

"Yup, mastermind working with mastermind seems to be the only logical explanation," Cyborg agreed.

"But the question is, who?" Robin asked. "And what do he and the Brotherhood of Evil plan on doing next?"

Meanwhile, King K. Rool was having a face to face screen chat with another villain. A familiar enemy of the Teen Titans. A human figure covered in a mask, one side black and the other side brownish orange, and a black and silver uniform. Slade.

"So Slade, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong escaped DK Island and made it all the way to Jump City," King K. Rool told him. "I just happened to find out they united with the Teen Titans and took down Killer Moth's forces. And Killer Moth himself was arrested."

"I had a feeling this all would happen, Your Majesty," Slade answered. "The strength of the Titans, and anyone who shares the same heart of heroism that they do, never surprises me."

"So you're just going to give up?!" King K. Rool roared.

"Patience, Your Majesty, I have made preparations in advance," Slade replied. "Ever since we first discussed our plans with the Brotherhood of Evil, I've made some connections. I was able to acquire my own Kongs from the Smithy Gang, and I've planted some of them in other locations, under the control of other villains as well. They will not only serve as a distraction to Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, and the Teen Titans, but to anyone else who would stop us. Perhaps they would even wear them down… and kill them!"

King K. Rool laughed evilly and said, "I like that."

"And here's the best part," Slade added. "They are not merely hypnotized Kongs, they are genuinely feral Kongs with violent minds of their own."

"You are very clever, Slade," King K. Rool complemented. "I almost wish I thought of that, but I felt the need to subvert DK Island from the inside out… if you get what I'm saying. I also thought that it would be an easier way to do away with Donkey Kong, and his father, and his grandfather in specific order, and for Diddy Kong to be killed on the side at any time… just because he is Donkey Kong's little sidekick, de facto nephew, and best friend. Although, I _am_ starting to have some concerns. You see, long story short, but some of the Kongs on DK Island were snapped out of their hypnosis, right before Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong escaped. I already have Donkey Kong's father as a prisoner, and those individuals will be joining him. Initiate the attacks with your newly acquired Kongs whenever you wish. I might send some more members of the Brotherhood of Evil over later. Perhaps it is time for me to deal with my prisoners… for now."

"Very well then, I will be carrying out my plans very soon," Slade affirmed. "We'll be in touch."

Slade and King K. Rool shut their screens off, ending the conversation. A horn blasted in the air, and King K. Rool went to his window to see what was going on. The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus led an army of Kremlings escorting the newly imprisoned Kongs in chains, with hypnotized Kongs on the sides, into King K. Rool's castle. The new prisoners were the selfsame Kongs who had fought against Rouge and Mallah; Chunky Kong, Funky Kong, Lanky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Candy Kong, Kiddy Kong, Swanky Kong, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong. King K. Rool smiled sinisterly in anticipation to carry out more dastardly deeds.

He then shouted an order, "Bring me Donkey Kong's father!"

Some of King K. Rool's Kremling guards brought forth a chained burly brown gorilla in a white tank top, with a red "J" logo, and gray camouflage shorts. He glared and gnashed his teeth as King K. Rool stroked the fur on the side of his head.

"Easy now, Junior, you won't be suffering alone this time," King K. Rool taunted.

"You won't get away with this!" Junior growled.

"Oh, I already have," King K. Rool boasted. He then laughed evilly.

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. The Brotherhood of Evil; the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus; were the main antagonists of Season 5 of Teen Titans. They were also archenemies of the Doom Patrol, in which Beast Boy once served as a member. Toward the end of Season 5, the Brotherhood of Evil recruited a vast majority of villains that the Teen Titans had faced for a scheme of eliminating young heroes around the world. The Brotherhood of Evil were ultimately defeated in a final battle and frozen in their own headquarters._

 _2\. As you may have noticed in Cranky Kong's tendency to get most people's names wrong, he is a bit senile (or at least I made him that way in my fanfics). Humorously, I was originally going to have Cranky Kong call Madame Rouge "Mary J. Blige," but I didn't think that would flow well. I was going to use Moulin Rouge, but it sounded almost identical, so I replaced "Rouge" with "Groove" to make it different, but not too drastically._

 _3\. As any of you readers who are Mario and Donkey Kong fans may have guessed, the Kongs that Slade said to have acquired from the Smithy Gang were the Chained Kongs. The Smithy Gang served as the main antagonists of Super Mario RPG for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The Chained Kongs, who bore much resemblance to Donkey Kong, were minions, generic enemies found in Barrel Volcano and in Bowser's Keep._

 _4\. When King K. Rool taunted Junior (Donkey Kong Jr.), saying that he wouldn't have to suffer alone this time, he was indirectly referring to his abduction and imprisonment in the Elephant Graveyard in my Donkey Kong/Lion King crossover "Kongs in the Pridelands."_


	4. Chapter 4

"BEHOLD, EVERYONE!" King K. Rool shouted in a vast castle arena, with a whip in his hand, a huge audience of Brotherhood of Evil members, Kremlings, and hypnotized Kongs, and the arrested Kongs on a stage-like platform with him in chains. "THE KONGS WHO FELL OUT OF MY SUBMISSION!"

"I was never IN submission to y'all!" Swanky Kong heckled.

"SILENCE!" King K. Rool roared. He then continued talking to the audience. "Now, let me demonstrate what will happen if any of you who are Kongs step out of line! Bring forth Junior!"

The Kremling guards escorted Junior to a wooden post, where King K. Rool was standing, and they tightly linked his chains to that post. King K. Rool breathed through a sinister smile, then raised his whip and struck Junior on the back. King K. Rool whipped him again and again as he gnashed his teeth and struggled to restrain screaming while the audience cheered. The other hostage Kongs looked upon Junior with great sorrow and concern.

"King K. Rool's torturing Junior first just because he's Donkey Kong's father," Candy Kong whispered to Funky Kong, who happened to be standing right next to her.

"That piece of filth is gonna regret it when Donkey Kong himself finds out," Funky Kong replied.

Kremling guards poked them both with their staffs and silenced them, saying, "No side conversations allowed! Especially about Donkey Kong!"

Dixie Kong who closely witnessed this, struggled to hold back tears as she thought to herself, _Oh Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, wherever you guys are, I hope you're all safe, and that you'll find the right heroes to help get us out of this mess and take our island back. I don't want things to go on like this. God help and protect them, and may all of creation be redeemed soon from this horrible distortion._

 _(At Titans Tower)_

Beast Boy and Diddy Kong played a game of ping pong in the common room, with Cranky Kong serving as the referee. Raven meditated in her room. Robin did research on villains in his office to try and figure out who was behind the unfreezing of the Brotherhood of Evil and the conquest of DK Island. Donkey Kong, Starfire, and Cyborg, being the three strongest of the eight at Titans Tower, worked together in the garage to repair the Funky Barrel.

Everything seemed to be going peacefully, until the alarm went off throughout the tower, and everything flashed red. This meant that there was trouble in Jump City. Everyone met in the common room, where the location screen showed multiple red spots.

"Something must have followed us off of DK Island!" Cranky Kong panicked. "I hope it's not more of those stinkin' moths."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Robin said. "Alright, we're going to have to split up. Starfire, you're with me, we're going North. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, you'll go East. Cyborg, Beast Boy, you'll go South. Raven, Cranky Kong, you'll go West."

"I'm with the purple weirdo who strangely adores old apes?!" Cranky Kong squawked.

"At least you get to impress me with your fighting skills," Raven teased.

"There ain't no time to complain, we've gotta move," Cyborg said.

"He is right," Starfire affirmed.

"Donkey Kong," Robin called to Donkey Kong. He then handed him his coconut gun, which had a shoulder strap added on. "I thought the strap might give you more fighting flexibility."

"Thanks Robin, DK like it," Donkey Kong thanked, strapping the coconut gun over his shoulder and onto his back.

"Titans, Kongs, move!" Robin commanded. Everyone then evacuated Titans Tower; Robin and Starfire to the North of Jump City, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to the East, Cyborg and Beast Boy to the South, and Raven and Cranky Kong to the West.

Slade's plan had finally come into motion. All over Jump City, there were rampaging apes that looked much like Donkey Kong (with relatively slight variances in fur color, size, and facial features), but with no neckties, and metal spike collars around their heads, wrists, and ankles. They brought great havoc; attacking people and even using their great strength to vandalize objects such as cars, trucks, buses, mailboxes, windows, walls, fire hydrants, train tracks, and even traffic lights and street lamps.

 _(In Northern Jump City)_

As the evil Kongs rampaged, one Kong had gotten hold of a blonde mother and personally snatched her wailing four-year-old boy right out of her arms. The ape tossed then tossed the mother aside, as she was left to watch in horror at what he would do to her child. He snarled in the boy's face, but before he could do anything else… **BOOM!** Starfire blasted the gorilla's arm with her laser eye beams, causing him to screech in pain and drop the boy. Starfire swooped in and caught the child right before he could hit the ground and flew him back to his mother.

"Please, make with the haste! Find shelter!" Starfire instructed the mother and child.

 **BAM!** The gorilla snuck up behind Starfire and slammed her into the ground with his fists, prompting the mother to flee with her child.

"HREH!" Robin screamed as he jumped and delivered a front kick to the gorilla's face, knocking him off of Starfire.

Robin helped Starfire back up, and the two of them advanced to attack the rampaging Kongs. Starfire flew around, throwing star bolts, shooting eye blasts, and occasionally using her her own raw superhuman strength in punches, kicks, grabs, and throws. Robin ran around using his bo staff and martial arts skills, and occasionally weapons from his such as birdarangs, smoke pellets, flash bombs, ammunition discs, and grapple.

 _(In Eastern Jump City)_

There were both Kongs in the streets and Kongs climbing up buildings to break into apartment rooms, offices, and such like. One Kong smashed the window of an apartment, emitting screams of a couple who lived there. Before he could go in, Diddy Kong flew through the skies with his barrel jetpack and shot him off the building with his peanut popguns. The young monkey continued to fly around and knock off any climbing Kongs from their buildings.

In the streets down below, Donkey Kong was shooting charging Kongs with his coconut gun, until he felt the presence of one larger Kong charging from behind. Donkey Kong swept him off his feet with a spinning ground kick, sent him flying up in the air with an uppercut punch, and then flipped in the air and smashed him to the ground with his fists. More Kongs charged at Donkey Kong from all sides, but he sent them all flying into the air and slamming to the ground again and again with his powerful Hand Slaps on the ground. Donkey Kong had the upper hand, until one Kong on a nearby building lunged at him and disrupted his Hand Slaps. He pinned Donkey Kong down and threw heavy punches at his face and chest, until Diddy Kong swooped in and knocked him off with a cartwheel kick. As the other Kongs charged in, DK and Diddy fought them side by side, using their guns for further hits and then switching to hand-to-hand for closer hits. Donkey Kong clobbered them with his raw power, and Diddy Kong outsmarted them with his speed, agility, and acrobatics.

 _(In Southern Jump City)_

As Slade's Kongs rampaged in the streets, one of them lifted an old man in his car overhead, causing him to panic. Before the ape could throw the poor helpless senior, Beast Boy charged from behind in the form of a bighorn sheep and rammed him. The gorilla toppled over on his front side and lost grip of the car. Liberated, the old man zipped and swerved his way through the streets to get away from the madness. Beast Boy then transformed into a gorilla, grabbed the other gorilla by his ankles, swung him around and threw him. Cyborg leapt in midair and sent him flying back onto the ground with a powerful punch. As more gorillas charged in from all sides, Cyborg fired sonic cannon blasts at them, and Beast Boy transformed into a mammoth and clobbered them with his tusks and stomping. Eventually, there were less gorillas closer to them, but there were still many of them rampaging in the streets and climbing buildings. Cyborg attacked them with missile launching, sonic cannon blasting, and even his own fists, while Beast Boy mauled them in different animal forms such as the T-Rex, triceratops, brontosaurus, stegosaurus, pteranodon, gigantopithecus, crocodile, elephant, rhinoceros, bull, tiger, and bear.

 _(In Western Jump City)_

One gorilla had torn a couple away from each other, and their dog whimpered and trembled in his hands as he was about to be bitten on the neck.

"YEEHAW!" Cranky Kong shouted, distracting the gorilla as he came in riding on a horse.

As the rogue Kong looked at Cranky Kong, Raven used her dark telekinetic powers on his hands and weakened his grip on the dog. The ape put up heavy resistance, which made things difficult for Raven. As he turned to face Raven and snarled, Cranky Kong turned his cane so that the blunt end faced the back of his head. Once Raven got the cue, she ceased her telekinetic struggle with the gorilla and… **BAM!** Cranky Kong knocked him to the ground with a jab from the blunt end of his cane, causing the dog to tumble out of his hands. The dog ran back to his owners, and they took him into the nearest building for shelter. One Kong tried to chase them in, but Raven raised up the one that Cranky Kong had knocked down and threw him at his fellow menacing ape.

Meanwhile, Cranky Kong dismounted his horse with a bold backflip and allowed him to gallop off while he engaged more of Slade's Kongs in hand to hand combat. Cranky's opponents were much larger and more powerful, but he was too quick for them as he dodged their heavy blows and attacked them with jumps, kicks, cane strikes, and other martial arts moves. As other rampaging Kongs pursued Raven, she dealt detrimental blows to their numbers with dark magic blasts and telekinetic grabs and throws of both them and street objects at them.

 _(In Slade's Lair)_

With the help of an overweight, unshaven geek known as Control Freak, and the use of his magic remote, Slade watched Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, and the Teen Titans battle against his minions. Even divided into four teams, the eight heroes seemed to have the upper hand and were defeating them in great numbers.

"Come on, you're stronger than them, you've got them outnumbered by far, you are capable of more than this!" Control Freak harangued as he watched Slade's Kongs getting beaten.

"Patience, my lad," Slade soothed.

"Patience, whataya mean patience?!" Control Freak interrogated. "Our forces are losing!"

"As the old saying goes, if at first you don't succeed, try again," Slade answered. "I will admit, the three escaped Kongs and the Teen Titans are stronger together than I thought, even against minions with far more strength than my typical ones. But fear not, I _am_ a strategic thinker. King K. Rool _did_ send some other villains here along with you, right before I released my Kongs. I also recruited someone additional."

Meanwhile, the Kongs and Titans managed to significantly thin the number of Slade's apes, but were unaware of what was to come next.

In Northern Jump City, Robin threw a flash bomb at a couple of remaining rogue Kongs, and Starfire threw star bolts at five of them. Their victory was short lived as Starfire suddenly went down, screaming and trembling in pain and seemingly weakening. Robin looked around to see what was going on and spotted another Tamaranean girl, black-haired and full-body armored, standing behind Starfire with a radiating black jewel in her hand.

"Blackfire!" Robin snapped.

"Oh, hello Robin, I thought I might pay my little sister a visit," Blackfire taunted. "With the Jewel of Enmity."

"Leave Starfire alone!" Robin demanded.

Blackfire just laughed, which infuriated Robin, prompting him to charge and lunge at her for an attack. **BAM!** Blackfire knocked Robin out cold with a black bolt to the head. She continued laughing as she picked up her weakened sister and flew off into the sky with her.

In Eastern Jump City, Donkey Kong wound up a muscular arm and dealt a Giant Punch to one of Slade's remaining Kongs while Diddy Kong shot his peanut popguns at the heads of three of them. Right after Diddy Kong fired his last shot, he himself was shot and knocked out cold with a tranquilizer. Donkey Kong noticed the holder of the tranquilizer, a blonde-haired teenage girl in a pink prom dress and headband. Behind her was a massive bodybuilder with long brown hair and a goatee, and a black and yellow unitard, astride a giant mutant moth. Filled with rage, Donkey Kong roared at them with heavy chest beating. Before the ape could make any advances on them, a giant spider-headed teenage boy dropped in from behind and paralyzed him with venom, knocking him to the concrete ground.

"Nice work, Kitten," the boy said to the girl.

"Aw, I couldn't have done it without you, Fangy-poo," Kitten flirted. She then turned to the bodybuilder on top of her moth and commanded, "Mammoth! Get Donkey Kong out of here!"

Mammoth hopped off the moth, retrieved Donkey Kong, and flew off with Kitten and Fang moments later, leaving the unconscious Diddy Kong by himself.

In Southern Jump City, Cyborg fired a sonic cannon blast at a row of remaining Kongs while Beast Boy flew in individual one high up into the air in his pteranodon form. Once high up enough, Beast Boy dropped the rogue ape to his death.

Beast Boy then flew back down, transformed back into his normal self, and joked, "As the old adage goes, what goes up must come-"

Beast Boy was cut off, screaming as a group of teenage boys in full body-red uniforms in sunglasses jumped on him from a street alley. They hastily tied him up with barbed wire and covered his mouth with duct tape.

"Hey, let my friend go!" Cyborg shouted, only to be shot with a taser and struggle on the ground as his mechanical parts went into malfunction.

The shooter was a small, bald headed boy wearing green goggles atop his head and a dark green one-piece sweater with attached mechanical gadgets and built-in shoes. The boy walked up beside the flailing Cyborg, bent over and taunted, "Goodbye, CyBooger."

The red boys merged into one, and he said to the smaller boy, in his southern accent, "I got the green one, Gizmo."

Having taken offense to the phrase, "green one," even though it was directed at Beast Boy, Gizmo retorted, "You're lucky it wasn't me, Billy Doofus!"

"Hey, it's Billy NUMEROUS, you over sensitive baby!" Billy chastised.

The argument was stopped by a skinny African-American teenage boy in a green and white uniform, with his trademark being a dark green helmet that had one light green eye. He shot a giant yellow eye bubble from his own eye, to seal Beast Boy, which caught the attention of Billy Numerous and Gizmo.

"What're ya doin', See-More?!" Billy Numerous interrogated.

"Stopping y'all from arguing, and carrying out Slade's orders," See-More replied.

"You know what, he's right," Gizmo affirmed. "We've got Beast Boy, so let's get out of here before Tin Man snaps out of his malfunction."

Cyborg was left struggling as See-More, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous moved Beast Boy away. He vengefully screamed through gritted teeth, in the midst of his struggle, "HIIIIVE FIIIIIIIIVE!"

In Western Jump City, Raven spoke her famous words, "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS," before blasting a crowd of remaining Kongs with her dark magic. Cranky Kong defeated a single one with a cane bounce atop his head, but was promptly seized by a slender, red-eyed Batman like figure of black, purple, and gray colors and dragged into a dark portal.

"Kyd Wykkyd!" Raven gasped. Flying after Kyd Wykkyd, she shouted, "You'll never get away!"

Raven would have entered into the portal, just as it was closing, but - **BANG!** Raven was knocked out by a black and yellow "H" shield that was thrown at her head. The perpetrator was a muscular teenage boy in a full-body uniform of the same colors and design, none other than Private H.I.V.E. As he went to retrieve his shield, Kyd Wykkyd reappeared and opened a portal for him, and then they both disappeared inside.

Moments later, Diddy Kong was the first to awake from his unconsciousness. He pulled the tranquilizer dart out of himself and muttered, "Ugh, what happened?"

As he fully regained consciousness and memory, he looked around so see his city area cleared, but Donkey Kong missing.

"Donkey Kong?!" Diddy Kong panicked. "Oh no."

Diddy Kong flew around with his barrel jetpack, as the dark clouds loomed over him in the sky, and frantically called out, "Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong, where are you?! DONKEY KONG!"

The young monkey searched and searched, but could not find his friend. Heavy rain began to poor as he landed on top of a building, giving up. Scared, confused, and sad, Diddy Kong curled himself up in a ball and wept.

"Diddy Kong?" a voice spoke.

Diddy Kong uncurled himself and turned his head around to see Robin, Cyborg, and Raven standing behind him.

"ROBIN!" Diddy Kong exclaimed. The little monkey threw himself into Robin's arms and loudly sobbed into his chest.

Cyborg and Raven watched in sympathy for a few moments, until Robin set Diddy Kong back down, knelt before him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Robin, you don't understand," Diddy Kong wept.

"I do," Robin assured him.

"Donkey Kong went missing and-" Diddy Kong began.

"So did Cranky Kong," Raven said.

"And Beast Boy," Cyborg added.

"Starfire too," Robin sighed.

"Look, this isn't the first time Donkey Kong was kidnapped, it's happened a few times on our home land, but I don't understand what's going on this time," Diddy Kong lamented.

"It's the Brotherhood of Evil, Diddy Kong, they're the ones doing all this," Raven told him.

Diddy Kong shook his head, sniffled, and said, "I remember what we discussed in Titans Tower, that there's somebody using them as pawns. I've faced evil before, many times, but it was NEVER as scary, heinous and catastrophic as it was today. The vast majority of Kongs on our island were hypnotized and turned against both me AND Donkey Kong, then we ended up being driven out of our own island, with Cranky Kong, and then there were all these feral Kongs in the city, and now…"

The young monkey was unable to finish his sentence as heavy sobbing took over him again.

"Diddy Kong," Robin gently said, lifting the monkey's chin up to face him. He then put his hands on his shoulders and told him, "Listen to me, we are heroes. There are villains in this world, and that's why we're here… to protect and save the innocent. I know how much Donkey Kong means to you. I've seen it even in the games that Cyborg and Beast Boy played. You've rescued Donkey Kong before, you can do it again, and this time, we'll help."

"And you can help _us_ rescue _our_ friends too," Cyborg added.

"Don't forget Cranky Kong," Raven smiled. "Hopefully he'll like me for a change when we rescue him, along with the others."

"Look, Diddy Kong," Robin continued. "I know things are bad, and they may seem more difficult than usual, but listen, things have been like that for us too. Fortunately, no matter how hard it was, we always managed to come out on top. We've done the impossible. I have no doubt that we can do it all again this time."

As Robin once again wiped tears from Diddy Kong's eyes, Cyborg examined the tracking device on his Titans Communicator and said, "Robin, I think we might be starting to get some answers."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well, I looked at my tracking device, and it says our friends are in Slade's lair," Cyborg replied.

"Who's Slade?" Diddy Kong inquired.

"A longtime enemy of ours," Raven answered.

"Come on, we can't waste time, Titans move!" Robin commanded. Promptly, he and the others set off for Slade's lair to rescue their missing friends.

Meanwhile, Slade continued watching Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Diddy Kong from his screen, and said, "I've been waiting a long time for this… Robin."

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. If anyone was confused by Cranky Kong riding into battle on a horse, I was inspired to include that by a clip of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, in which Cesar rode a police horse across the San Francisco Bridge at one point in the apes' battle with the humans. I made up in my own head that Cranky Kong either got the horse from a fallen police officer or a wrecked vehicle that was meant to transport horses (idk what those are called)._

 _2\. I completely made up Blackfire's Jewel of Enmity as an inspiration from a couple of jewels she had stolen, the Centauri Moon Diamond in "Sisters" (Episode 2 of Season 1) and the Jewel of Charta in "Betrothed" (Episode 3 of Season 3). She had stolen the Centauri Moon Diamond and given it to Starfire so that the Centauri police would capture her instead, and she stole the Jewel of Charta to make herself the invincible grand ruler of Tamaran. The Jewel of Enmity, which I made up, allows the holder to weaken and subdue those whom he/she hates._

 _3\. Trivia: CyBooger and Tin Man were a couple of derogatory names that Gizmo called Cyborg._

 _For those who do not know, Diddy Kong rescued Donkey Kong, with the help of his girlfriend Dixie Kong, in Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2, and with the help of Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi in Super Smash Bros Brawl's Subspace Emissary._

 _4\. Jestalnaker94000 personally helped with some of the ideas in this chapter, so I would like to take the time to publicly acknowledge and give him credit for helping me._


	5. Chapter 5

"I am very appreciative of your work, Atlas," Slade said to a massive gold, red, and black robot.

With his technological skills, Atlas had trapped Starfire, Donkey Kong, Beast Boy, and Cranky Kong in yellow force field bubbles. However, Slade's praise was not enough for him. Atlas wanted something more.

"Now Atlas waits for Cyborg to arrive," Atlas said. "Atlas will defeat him and become champion again."

"Forgive me, Atlas, but it is not you who will be fighting Cyborg," Slade told him.

"WHAT?! Nobody tells Atlas-" Atlas argued, only to be cut off by Slade pulling out a ray gun and threatening him with it.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Slade screamed. "IT WAS I WHO REPAIRED YOU, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU… IF YOU DO NOT DO AS I SAY!"

Atlas relented and said, "Forgive Atlas."

"That's better," Slade cooed. "Now listen, I was inspired by the Brain's hypnosis of the Kongs on DK Island, and how he used it to help conquer that land… from the inside out. Therefore, I thought perhaps the same strategy would work on our eight opponents. The two members of each of the four teams will clash… and destroy each other."

"We shall do NO such thing!" Starfire protested, banging against her force field.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Starfire," the Brain taunted as Kyd Wykkyd led him into the scene through a portal.

"Brain!" Beast Boy growled.

The Brain said nothing in response as his eyes glowed red and his brain case glowed green. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cranky Kong succumbed to his hypnotic power, but Donkey Kong was seemingly resistant. Donkey Kong merely grew enraged and banged his fists against his force field bubble, but to no avail.

"Your efforts are futile, Donkey Kong," the Brain scoffed. "You WILL be overcome, and submit to me, just like your friends have."

Donkey Kong relented and looked around at his comrades, who had become red-eyed and under the hypnosis of the Brain. "No, NO! Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cranky Kong can't submit to Brain! Don't give into Brain! DON'T!"

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do, Donkey Kong," the Brain said.

"Uh, Brain, something's wrong here," Gizmo interjected.

"What is it, young one?" the Brain inquired.

"Well, uh, I happen to have played Donkey Kong Country Returns before and… uhhh... Donkey Kong's immune to hypnosis."

"What?" the Brain questioned.

"LET OUR FRIENDS GO!" Robin shouted, swinging into the scene on his grapple.

Diddy Kong landed next to him with his barrel jetpack. Raven teleported through a dark portal with Cyborg. Robin took out his bo staff, Raven brandished black glow on her hands, and Diddy Kong and Cyborg aimed their weapons of ammunition at Slade, Atlas, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd and the Brain.

"You wish to fight? Very well then, fight your own friends," Slade taunted. "Atlas, release the hypnotized ones!"

On Slade's command, Atlas released Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cranky Kong, whom Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Diddy Kong were horrified to see hypnotized. Starfire attacked Robin, Beast Boy attacked Cyborg, and Cranky Kong attacked Raven. Diddy Kong did not fight, but noticed that Donkey Kong was still trapped.

"Atlas, take Donkey Kong away, and destroy him!" Slade commanded.

Atlas lifted Donkey Kong's force field bubble and began walking off with him, much to Diddy Kong's anger. The young monkey flew after Atlas, screeching in rage, until **POW!** Gizmo tackled Diddy Kong out of the air with the use of his jet wings.

"You have to take ME out first, Banana Booger!" Gizmo taunted.

"The name's Diddy Kong!" Diddy Kong snapped, aiming a peanut popgun at the boy genius.

Before Diddy Kong could shoot, Gizmo flew up a few feet in the air and used his hologram projector to create many duplicates of himself. They all flew around Diddy Kong like a tornado and obnoxiously sang in unison, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

Driven insane, Diddy Kong whirled, rolled, flipped, and danced around while shooting his peanut popguns at the Gizmo holograms.

"Starfire, please, it's me, ROBIN!" Robin implored while struggling to dodge Starfire's starbolts and eye blasts. "I don't want to fight!"

No matter how much Robin pleaded, Starfire could not snap out of her hypnosis. The fury of her attacks would not level down, and Robin was left with no choice but to keep dodging and think of a way to defeat his girlfriend without hurting her.

"Yo, B, cut it out, snap out of it!" Cyborg demanded while restraining the horns of Beast Boy's bull form.

Cyborg twisted Beast Boy onto his back, reverting him back to normal form. He then raised a fist to strike Beast Boy on the head, but before he could, Beast Boy transformed into an orangutan, caught his mechanical arm, and flipped him over his shoulder.

Raven fired several dark blasts at Cranky Kong, but the old ape was too quick with his dodging skills. Eventually, Cranky Kong got close enough to directly attack Raven, but she put up a dark shield to protect herself from his punches, cane strikes, and kicks. Eventually, Raven blasted Cranky Kong into a corner. She then flew over to him, and held him by the shirt collar.

She attempted to snap him out of his hypnosis with her telepathy. "Azarath metrion-"

Cranky Kong cut her off with a kick to the gut, flipping himself away from her. He got into his martial arts fighting stance and beckoned Raven to come forth.

"You leave me no choice," Raven said in an angry low tone voice, with her hands glowing black.

Diddy Kong eventually shot out most of Gizmo's holograms, and got the real Gizmo himself while there were just a few left, causing them to disappear.

"HA!" Diddy Kong laughed. He then flew off after Atlas with Gizmo following in hot pursuit.

"Hey, come back here, you mangy monkey!" Gizmo screamed. Gizmo fired missiles at Diddy Kong, but Diddy Kong just dodged them as they flew.

Robin continued dodging Starfire's attacks and desperately thought of a way to subdue and snap her out of hypnosis without hurting her. When he remembered the time when she first kissed him to learn English, he got an idea. Once Starfire got close enough to Robin, he blinded her with a smoke bomb. He then lunged at her, pinned her to the ground under his body weight, and kissed her lips in reckless desperation. Starfire closed her red hypnotized eyes for one moment, and then opened them in their normal green color in the next.

"Robin," Starfire smiled.

Beast Boy pounced at Cyborg in his lion form, only to be blasted on his back with the sonic cannon. Beast Boy scrambled to his feet and changed into a raptor, but before he could turn around, Cyborg jumped on his back and **BAM!** Cyborg smashed his fists onto Beast Boy's head, both reverting him back to his normal form and snapping him out of hypnosis.

"Booyah," Cyborg quietly said to himself.

"Ugh, Cyborg, what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I just kicked your butt," Cyborg cheekily replied. "And snapped you out of hypnosis."

Raven shielded herself overhead as Cranky Kong attempted a cane bounce on her. Once Cranky Kong bounced off, she shot an extended shadow fist and caught the back of his head, sending him tumbling forward and snapping him out of hypnosis. Cranky Kong shook his head with vibrating vocals between his lips, and then he turned and scowled at Raven.

"Hey, first you weirdly admire me, and now you-" Cranky Kong interrogated.

"You're... welcome," Raven firmly told him.

"Where is Diddy Kong?" Starfire inquired.

"Yeah, where _did_ that tailed stinkball and my grandson head off to?" Cranky Kong asked.

"I'm afraid the two Kongs have went off to face their doom," the Brain answered.

"Just as I intended, to have each and every one of you destroyed," Slade added.

"Hey Two-Face, there's still six of us standing!" Cranky Kong heckled.

Slade chuckled and replied, "Not for long. Brotherhood, attack!"

Upon his command, Blackfire and Kitten attacked Starfire, Kyd Wykkyd and Control Freak engaged Raven, and Cyborg and Beast Boy ended up fighting against Billy Numerous, Mammoth, See-More, and Private H.I.V.E. Slade himself fought against Robin while Cranky Kong was left open, or at least the old ape thought.

Noticing the Brain, Cranky Kong said to himself, "Well, I might as well destroy that Skeleton Brain-Bot thing."

He approached the Brain, only to be stopped by Fang.

"HEY, OUTTA THE WAY, FILTH!" Cranky Kong hollered.

Fang spat venom at Cranky Kong, but the old ape dodged and flipped in the air for a cane bounce on Fang's gigantic spider head.

Meanwhile, Gizmo was still pursuing Diddy Kong, who was pursuing Atlas. Gizmo continued shooting at Diddy Kong, but was eventually stopped when he was suddenly possessed by a mysterious third party fighter. Against his will, Gizmo rolled over in midair toward a wall.

"Hey… what's… going-" **KA-BOOM!** Gizmo's resistance was proven futile when his jet wings crashed and broke against the wall.

His possessor entered out of him and manifested himself. A slender, curly blonde-haired boy with green eyes and an outfit consisting of a long sleeved white shirt, purple vest with a golden belt, long black pants, and purple boots. **Jericho.** Jericho ripped the gadget pack off of Gizmo's back, rendering him ineffective.

"Aw DRAT!" Gizmo complained.

Before Jericho could follow after Atlas with Diddy Kong, a white-haired girl with an eye patch over her left eye and the same body suit as Slade jumped in front of him and brandished two swords. **Ravager.**

"Take me on, brother," Ravager menacingly said to Jericho.

The brother and sister engaged in hand to hand combat, while Gizmo ran off and Diddy Kong kept pursuing Atlas to a lava pit. Before Atlas could throw Donkey Kong in, Diddy Kong mercilessly blasted him with his peanut popguns. Atlas broke down to the ground, and Donkey Kong's force field bubble disintegrated as it rolled to the edge. Donkey Kong, although freed from his force field bubble, ended up tumbling over the edge of the cliff, but caught on with one hand. However, the rocky area that he held onto was not strong enough to hold him. It crumbled under the weight of his hand, causing him to lose grip and fall into the pit.

"DONKEY KONG!" Diddy Kong cried.

Desperate, Diddy Kong flew down into the lava pit and caught Donkey Kong overhead. Diddy Kong gnashed his teeth and growled as he struggled to fly Donkey Kong back up out of the pit. Within fifteen seconds, Diddy Kong made it all the way back up and threw Donkey Kong onto the surface with a great heave. Exhausted, Diddy Kong almost fell into the lava pit himself, but Donkey Kong rushed over to the cliff edge just in time to catch him.

"Donkey Kong," Diddy Kong wearily muttered.

"DK carry Diddy now," Donkey Kong soothed, tucking the little monkey under his arm.

Before Donkey Kong could begin making his way back to his and Diddy Kong's team, he noticed Jericho and Ravager fighting. Ravager smiled sinisterly as she had her brother pinned down and struggling to restrain her two swords from his throat. Donkey Kong could sense Jericho's innocence and growled in anger at Ravager's attempt to kill him. Donkey Kong charged and **POW!** Rammed his free arm and shoulder into Ravager, knocking her off of Jericho. Ravager violently tumbled a few yards away, quickly recovered, and then glared into Donkey Kong's eyes when she noticed him. She charged at him with her swords wide open, and he wound up his arm to prepare a Giant Punch. When Ravager got close enough and leapt in the air… **BOOM!** Donkey Kong released his Giant Punch into her stomach, sending her flying far away from himself, Diddy Kong, and Jericho. Donkey Kong lifted Jericho up onto his feet, and Jericho made a blowing kiss-like sign.

"He says thank you," Diddy Kong translated.

Jericho then began to introduce himself in sign language, and Diddy told DK, "His name is Jericho. He's here to help us."

Donkey Kong asked Jericho, "Do Jericho know how to get back to Cranky and Teen Titans?"

Jericho nodded with a smile, and then began leading the Kongs back to their friends. Unfortunately, Cranky Kong and the Teen Titans were losing. Cranky Kong ended up getting incapacitated by Fang's venom, Raven was being outwitted by Kyd Wykkyd's swift teleportation and Control Freak's TV monsters, Cyborg and Beast Boy were being overpowered by the four H.I.V.E. Five members, Starfire was getting pummeled by both her sister and Kitten, and Robin was getting badly beaten by Slade. Eventually, Slade had Robin pinned down, but before he could do anything else… **CRASH!** Ravager was suddenly thrown into him. Gizmo was thrown into both of them right afterward. Donkey Kong announced his presence with an ape Tarzan yell and chest beating, with Diddy Kong and Jericho at his sides. Slade, infuriated, screamed and slammed a fist on the ground.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** Lightning bolts and purple power bolts struck the villains from the ceiling, weakening them and disrupting their attacks. The Kongs and the Titans looked up to see two brothers, one burly with varying colors of purple, and the other slender, yellow and orange.

"The Thunder and Lightning are helping us!" Starfire cheered.

Thunder and Lightning descended to join the Kongs and the Titans when suddenly… Slade's entire lair began to crumble with vast and powerful earthquakes.

"Friends, we must leave at once!" Thunder insisted.

As all the heroes began to evacuate Slade's crumbling lair, Raven noticed the incapacitated Cranky Kong. "CRANKY KONG!"

Raven swiftly flew over and scooped him up just in time before a falling boulder could crush him. With the old ape in her arms, she flew for the exit with the rest of her team.

"Father, they're getting away!" Ravager shouted to Slade.

"Leave them, my daughter, we'll have to fight another day!" Slade answered.

Kyd Wykkyd opened up a portal and beckoned the other villains to go in. Slade, Ravager, the Brain, Blackfire, Fang, Kitten, Control Freak, and the H.I.V.E. Five all rushed inside. Kyd Wykkyd was the last to enter in and sealed the portal shut while Slade's lair collapsed. Fortunately, the Kongs and the Titans all escaped, with Cranky Kong being cured by Raven afterward, and they all watched Slade's lair crumble into ruin.

"Just so you know Cranky Kong, I was the one who saved you from THAT," Raven told the cured old ape.

"I figured," Cranky Kong answered. "Okay, if this makes ya feel good at all, I _kinda_ like you."

"That's a start," Raven smiled.

"I hope I'm not too late for the start of the show," a female voice playfully chimed in.

Its owner manifested itself as she descended on a floating rock platform and hopped off. She was a very slender blonde-haired and blue-eyed teenage girl in a black belly-baring long-sleeve shirt with a yellow Teen Titans logo, golden short shorts, and grayish brown gloves, belt, and boots. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy (Beast Boy especially) were all surprised to see her.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy exclaimed, bolting toward the girl and hugging her. "Oh Terra, I KNEW you'd come back around!"

Terra wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and smiled as a tear slid from one of her closed eyes. "Long story short, Beast Boy, I came to this epiphany that the superhero world is where I belong."

Once Beast Boy and Terra released each other, Starfire swiftly flew toward Terra and tightly embraced her, saying, "Hello, old friend! I am delighted to know that you have become a superhero once again and that you are here to help us!"

Terra gasped heavily for air once Starfire released her, and told everyone, "As you may have figured, _I_ was the one who destroyed Slade's lair. Even after I last defeated him, I was afraid for a while. I bet he's afraid of _me_ now."

"Booyah, baby!" Cyborg cheered, giving a knuckle punch to Terra. "That's my little rocker. Little rocker, big power."

"So were you pretending to not remember your life as a superhero because you were afraid of Slade?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, that's only part of it," Terra replied. "I just carried so much baggage from my past… failures at being a hero… and being manipulated by Slade into doing all those horrible things to you guys. I just wanted to forget about all of it and live a normal life. Then one day, after you last came to my high school, there was this terrible accident with my powers. I ran away, and then Thunder and Lightning took me in. Jericho joined us later. Slade seems to have unleashed these killer gorillas everywhere, and we were told to come and help you guys. I strategized the entire attack on Slade's lair."

"Two words… awe… some," Beast Boy said. Terra giggled, and Beast Boy beamed, "AH, YOU STILL THINK I'M FUNNY!"

 **BONK!** Cranky Kong whacked Beast Boy over the head with his cane. Raven tried so hard not to laugh as the old ape hollered, "Get over yourself, you pompous little broccoli boy, and stop embarrassing yourself in front of this stranger girl!"

"He's my friend, Cranky Kong," Terra told the old ape.

"Cranky Kong? Holy Mother of Kong, how do you know my name?" Cranky Kong inquired.

"Well, I used to play Donkey Kong Country games with Beast Boy and Cyborg," Terra explained.

"Then obviously you know who I am, and who this mighty ape is?" Diddy Kong smiled, pointing to himself and Donkey Kong, who flexed his muscles.

"You're Diddy Kong, and he's Donkey Kong," Terra affirmed.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong hooted and cheered (DK beating his chest and Diddy flipping and clapping), and Cranky Kong said to himself, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Cranky Kong then said to Terra, "Ahem, anywho, just so we're clear, I'm-"

"The original Donkey Kong," Terra affirmed. "You were the one who fought Mario."

"Yes, and now I'm old and retired, occasionally getting dragged into heroism with my idiot grandson and his pesky little pal," Cranky Kong rambled.

"Speaking of heroism, we should probably try and contact other Titans teams and see if we can figure out what's going on," Robin suggested.

"You mean to tell me there's more teeny boppers or whatever they're called out there?" Cranky Kong inquired.

"Um, maybe we should discuss this on the way to Titans Tower," Raven interjected.

On that note, DK, Diddy, Cranky, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Thunder Lightning, and Jericho all headed back toward Titans Tower.

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. Atlas once fought Cyborg in "Only Human" and was ultimately defeated. He was recruited into the Brotherhood of Evil in Season 5 and lost his leg to Bushido in "Titans Together." I do not know if any further damage was done to Atlas, but this is how I explain Slade repairing him._

 _2\. Donkey Kong was shown to be immune to hypnosis in the opening of Donkey Kong Country Returns, for the Nintendo Wii and 3DS, when a tiki tried to hypnotize him but failed (and ended up getting clobbered XD). In my own canon, it is Donkey Kong's speech impediment that affects his brain and thus strangely makes him immune._

 _3\. Ravager (AKA Rose Wilson) is the daughter of Slade and sister of Jericho. She never appeared in the Teen Titans show, but was featured in the comics and in Teen Titans Go! She started off as a villain, but later became an Honorary Titan. I was inspired to include her after briefly seeing her today in a Teen Titans Go! Episode while I was setting up to watch Season 3 of the original Teen Titans on DVD, and featuring her brother Jericho in this chapter. Jericho is also a child of Slade, and an Honorary Titan. I did not know much about Ravager/Rose, before including her in my chapter, so as of now, she is a villain._

 _4\. To avoid any potential confusion, the other official Teen Titans teams that Robin indirectly mentioned are Titans East (Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos), Titans South (Pantha, Hotspot, and Wildebeest), and Titans North (Red Star, Argent, Kole and Gnarrk). Other Honorary Titans include Kid Flash, Jinx (who is an ex-member of the H.I.V.E. Five), Tramm, Herald, Bushido, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, and Bobby._


	6. Chapter 6

_(At Titans Tower)_

Robin had a tough time getting a hold of Bumblebee, leader of Titans East, Pantha, leader of Titans South, and Red Star, Leader of Titans North. Cyborg used his tracking device to try and find out what was wrong, and there were many red spots in their areas. More of Slade's Kongs. Fortunately, there was someone Robin was able to talk to. Someone who had been very close to him in the past. A mentor. A de facto adoptive father.

"Batman, have you and the Justice League been dealing with gorilla attacks?" Robin asked.

"Well, yes and no," Batman replied through the common room screen. "There were so many of those buggers that we split up. Superman's in Metropolis, Flash is in Central City, Green Lantern's in Coast City, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl went back to their home lands for help, and I'm in Gotham City. We took down a great number of those brutes together, but there are more of them out there and I'm currently tracking them down in Gotham."

"We fought a lot of them here in Jump City today," Robin shared.

"I figured that," Batman said. "I also vaguely heard through the media that Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong ended up getting plane wrecked in Jump City. Tell me, did they reveal anything that might be underlying factors of all this?"

"Well, they said the Brotherhood of Evil hypnotized the vast majority of Kongs on DK Island, and they just barely escaped," Robin answered. "Having fought the Brotherhood of Evil in the past, it doesn't seem logical that they would want just a jungle island. We think that there might be someone using them as pawns. Perhaps a sworn enemy of theirs. I don't know. Whoever's behind all this, they sent Killer Moth and a swarm of mutant moths after the Kongs. That's how they ended up plane wrecked in our city. But then they helped us fight off the moths, and subdue Killer Moth. Then later, there were all these brown killer gorillas in spike collars all over Jump City. We split up in four teams and defeated them, but then one member from each of our teams ended up getting kidnapped. We tracked them down to Slade's lair, some of them were hypnotized against us, but we snapped them out of it, and this HUGE fight ensued. Terra, Thunder and Lightning stopped it. Terra destroyed Slade's lair and we barely got out."

"Hmmm, sounds like you've had quite a day, kid," Batman remarked. "From what you're describing, it seems like whoever's behind all this is not only striving for world domination, but he's after the Kongs too."

"That's what it seems like to us," Robin told Batman. "We're trying to get to the heart of the matter. We're trying to figure out who's behind it, and we want to get enough help to overthrow the Brotherhood of Evil and reclaim DK Island for the Kongs. I've tried contacting Titans East, Titans South, and Titans North for help, but they wouldn't respond to me."

"They must be dealing with ape attacks themselves," Batman suggested.

Robin sighed and said, "It seems obvious. Cyborg located them on his tracking device and there were a ton of red spots in their areas."

"Listen kid, I'll tell my comrades everything you told me about the Kongs and DK Island, and we'll try to help you as soon as possible," Batman told Robin.

"Thanks Batman, over," Robin said.

"Over," Batman replied.

Both of their screens shut off, and Robin stood up from the common room desk. The young superhero began headed for his office, and Starfire followed after him.

"Robin?" Starfire asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, Starfire?" Robin answered.

"Please, we have been fighting vigorously all day," Starfire implored.

"I know, Star, but I still need to find out-" Robin began.

"Robin," Starfire interrupted. "The Batman said he would help, so perhaps it is time to… rest. Perhaps we could also do the spending time… as a couple."

Robin hesitated and said, "You know, I kinda feel like we didn't have that much quality time ever since we got back from Tokyo."

"I must say, I am eternally grateful toward you for reviving me from my hypnosis… with the kiss," Starfire told him, blushing.

Robin smiled and said, "Maybe one more couldn't hurt."

Robin and Starfire closed in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by, "YO, STAR!"

It was Cyborg, and Donkey Kong was with him. "Are you gonna help me and Donkey Kong finish repairing the Funky Barrel?"

"Please forgive me, but I feel the need to spend the quality time with Robin," Starfire replied.

"Well, that makes sense, after all, he _did_ snap you out of your hypnosis with a kiss," Cyborg commented.

"But who help Cyborg and DK repair Funky Barrel?" Donkey Kong asked.

"I'll help," Lightning offered.

"And I too would like to help, my friends," Thunder joined in.

"Alright then, let's go, boys!" Cyborg beamed. He, Donkey Kong, Thunder and Lightning then departed for the garage to work on the Funky Barrel.

Robin and Starfire then turned their attention back toward each other and finally shared the kiss they had intended. Once it was finished, Starfire took Robin by the hand and led him to her room.

Meanwhile, Raven was meditating in her room, and Beast Boy was setting up a game of Super Smash Bros 4 on the common room Wii U for himself, Terra, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, and Jericho. Terra had some things she felt a desperate need to tell Beast Boy, but struggled to muster up the courage.

Eventually, she spoke, "Beast Boy."

"What's up, Terra?" Beast Boy answered.

"Can I talk with you in private for a minute before we start the game?" Terra asked.

"Sure," Beast Boy complied. Terra then led Beast Boy to her room.

"If it turns into an hour-long makeout session, we're starting the game without you!" Cranky Kong called after them. They just ignored him.

Once Terra was in her room with Beast Boy, she sighed and began, "Beast Boy, I still feel horrible about all the things I did to you."

"Terra, it's okay, I forgive you," Beast Boy assured her.

"I know, but the guilt won't go away," Terra lamented. "I just want you to know, back when you visited me at my high school and were trying to reconnect with me… I wanted the same, deep down. I really did. I just felt so haunted by my past, and so afraid that I would end up hurting you again, that I just wanted to forget about all of it. Trying to shut you out of my life, I felt like my heart was being torn in two. I wanted to move on from my past and live a normal life, but I felt like I needed you. You were the best friend I ever had, and still are. And I wanted you to know… I wanted you to know, that-"

Beast Boy quieted Terra by putting a hand on her cheek. He smiled and romantically flirted, "I hope Cranky Kong wouldn't mind just one kiss."

Beast Boy and Terra slowly closed in and locked lips for five seconds, touching foreheads and holding hands afterwards.

"I love you, Terra," Beast Boy told his new girlfriend. "I always have and I always will."

"And l love you too, Beast Boy," Terra said. "I don't want anything to ever come between us again."

Upon impulse Beast Boy and Terra shared another kiss, for three seconds, and then Beast Boy asked her, "Well then, shall we go back and join the others now?"

"We shall," Terra smiled.

By the time Terra and Beast Boy got back to the common room, they found that Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, and Jericho had started without them. Diddy Kong played as himself, Cranky Kong played as a hacked Cranky Kong variant of Donkey Kong, and Jericho played as a Mii of himself.

"You two troublemaking teens went on an hour-long makeout session, didn't you?" Cranky Kong scornfully inquired.

"Cranky Kong, they've only been gone for two minutes," Diddy Kong told him. He then said to Beast Boy and Terra, "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him from doing this, but he just yelled and beat me over the head with his cane."

"And I'm proud OF it," Cranky Kong smirked.

"That's okay, we'll join in the next game," Terra said, leaning over and resting her elbows on the couch.

"And we've got each other's company," Beast Boy flirted, resting his arm on Terra's back and his hand on her shoulder.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, until Cranky Kong heckled them, saying, "You'd better not start a makeout session over our heads, ya hear me?!"

Diddy Kong was distracted for one moment and ended up getting eliminated from the game due to it. He felt dejected, but not due to his loss. Beast Boy and Terra's romance made him think of Dixie Kong. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong were in a childhood relationship, yet it had the connection of adults. They understood each other, loved each other for who they are, had adorable romantic moments, and even went on a couple adventures together to save Donkey Kong from Kaptain K. Rool. Dixie Kong had been snapped out of her hypnosis, the last time Diddy Kong saw her before leaving DK Island, but he did not know if she was still alive or not.

Meanwhile, Dixie Kong was having the same thoughts about Diddy Kong in her prison cell. She and the other Kongs had been locked up after being whipped by King K. Rool. The lashes she had received from King K. Rool were nothing compared to the painful longing in her heart for Diddy Kong. She yearned to know that he was still alive and well. She hoped the same for Donkey Kong too, not only because he was a mutual friend of hers and Diddy Kong's, but because he was a beloved uncle figure that her boyfriend held dearly to his heart. She even hoped that Cranky Kong was okay. Despite his cantankerous demeanor, he was a member of the Kong family, and she deeply cherished all the Kongs that she most frequently interacted with. Especially Diddy Kong. She could only hope that he, DK, and Cranky would come back for her and the others, but her hope could never manipulate reality. Weighed down by her despair, she curled up in a ball and wept, soon to be stopped by the sound of keys jingling. She looked up and saw a red-haired human teenage boy, in a full-body yellow and red uniform, holding the prison keys in his hand. A couple of key features of his were a large red lightning symbol on his front side and red lightning ear coverings. He was none other than Kid Flash.

"Shhhh," Kid Flash hushed with a finger to his lips. He then quietly began doing the work of freeing Dixie Kong and the other Kongs.

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. For those who do not know, Robin's mention of Tokyo is a reference to Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. This story takes place after the events of that._

 _2\. To avoid confusion, Super Smash Bros 4 on the Wii U allows a maximum of eight players in versus mode. That is why Beast Boy was initially setting up a game for himself, Terra, Diddy, Cranky, and Jericho._

 _3\. Kaptain K. Rool is the pirate alter ego of King K. Rool, who kidnapped Donkey Kong and served as the main antagonist in Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2._

 _4\. Fun fact: among Teen Titans fans who prefer either Beast Boy and Raven or Beast Boy and Terra as a couple, I happen to prefer the latter. They seemed to personally compatible in the show and I hated seeing them eventually getting torn apart. That's why I brought them back together in my story ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

"This way," Kid Flash whispered as he led the Kongs through a secret passageway.

Kid Flash limited his great speed as he and the other Kongs tiptoed cautiously through the dark, torch lit hall. Everything was quiet, and the coast seemed to be clear… until they reached an intersection in the hallway.

Kid Flash and the Kongs were stopped dead in their tracks by the sound of loud sniffing, and a raspy voice saying, "I smell Kong scum!

The heart of every Kong skipped a beat. Dixie Kong opened her mouth to say "oh no," but her sister Tiny covered it just in time and hushed her before she could say anything. Looking around desperately, Kid Flash and the Kongs gathered themselves against the left wall as two Kremling guards appeared in the intersection.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," one Kremling guard sang.

The two Kremling guards looked around, until the second one noticed Kid Flash and the Kongs on the wall. "THERE!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo," the echoing sounds of a ghost filled the air, instilling fear and trembling in the two Kremling guards. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooo."

"GHOST! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" the two Kremling guards panicked, running back into the hallway from whence they came.

Moments later, the ghost manifested herself. An elderly, gray furred Kong in glasses and a white bonnet and gown.

"Wrinkly Kong!" all the Kongs said simultaneously.

"Shhh!" Wrinkly Kong hushed. She then approached Kid Flash and said something to him in sign language. Kid Flash seemingly understood it and nodded. Kid Flash and Wrinkly Kong led the others together as the latter continued her ghost vocalizations.

There were more Kremling guards investigating the secret passageway, scattered into different locations. They all huddled and trembled in fear at the ghost noises. The ones who had spotted the Kongs were feeling most desperate as one of them called King K. Rool on his walkie talkie.

"Y-yo-your M-m-m-m-majesty," the Kremling stammered.

"Kyle, what in the blazes is going on?!" King K. Rool demanded.

"Uh, Koseph and I… uh… uhhh," Kyle began.

"OUT WITH IT!" King K. Rool roared, slamming his fist on the right arm of his throne.

"We found the prisoners in the secret passageway, they escaped," Kyle confessed.

"WHAT?!" King K. Rool screamed.

"It wasn't my fault, Your Majesty, K-K-Kludge… a-a-and Krusha… they were supposed to be guarding the-" Kyle explained.

"Just get the Kongs, you morons!" King K. Rool interrupted. "I shall deal with Kludge and Krusha myself!"

"B-b-but Your Majesty, th-th-there's a ghost in the-" Kyle said.

"CALL FOR BACKUP, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" King K. Rool hollered. "There are other Kremlings in the secret passageway, are there not?! And be sure to tell those cowards I'll have their heads if they don't comply."

"Y-y-yes, Your Majesty," Kyle complied. After King K. Rool hung up, Kyle channeled all the other Kremling guards and shouted, "ALL KREMLING GUARDS, WE GOTTA FACE OUR FEARS AND GO AFTER THE KONGS, OR KING K. ROOL WILL HAVE OUR HEADS!"

Kyle's shouting was so loud that both Kid Flash and the Kongs heard it echoing through the entire passageway. All the Kongs knew they were in trouble. Even Wrinkly Kong knew that her cover was blown and stopped making her ghost noises. Moments later, all the Kremling guards had the Kongs surrounded with halberds pointed at them.

Noticing Wrinkly Kong, Kyle said, "Well, well, looks like we found our ghost. It was merely a KONG scum!"

"Surrender now, Kongs!" Koseph demanded, as he and the others closed in on Kid Flash and the Kongs.

The Kongs readied themselves to fight, until Kid Flash confidently spoke up, saying, "I got these punks, guys."

On that note, Kid Flash zoomed around at his superhuman speed, pummeling each Kremling guard to the ground in a matter of seconds.

While the Kremlings were down, Kid Flash told the Kongs, "This is a bit risky, I didn't want to have to do this, but form a conga line and hold onto me."

The Kongs hastily formed a conga line behind Kid Flash, and **ZOOM!** He zipped them through the secret passage halls at his superhuman speed. Kyle, having witnessed this, took out a whistle and blew it hard. The Kongs struggled to hold onto each other and onto Kid Flash, and at times bumped into walls, but the appearance of multi-colored miniature crocodiles made things even more difficult. Especially when a green one clamped onto Dixie Kong's ankle.

"AAAAHH! KLAPTRAP!" Dixie Kong shrieked. "IT'S ON MY ANKLE! GET IT OFF!"

More Klaptraps began to pounce on the Kongs, causing them to screech and panic. Promptly, Kid Flash began to swerve, causing the Kongs to swing into the walls and the Klaptraps to be battered and knocked off thereby. Once they were all knocked off, Junior put his left fist out to deflect any pouncing Klaptraps, and then all the other Kongs did the same with diversely chosen fists. Kid Flash continued to swerve side to side, and pouncing Klaptraps were punched off as the swiftly moving train of Kongs zipped by. Kid Flash and the Kongs seemed invincible together until… **CHOMP!** A purple Klaptrap caught onto Kid Flash's ankle from the front, causing him to trip as all the Kongs went flying over him and toppled onto each other like bowling pins. When the Kongs untangled themselves, there was a relatively large pack of Klaptraps, which were easily pummeled off by the stronger Kongs. A vast swarm of them came running in behind Kid Flash, much to the dismay of the Kongs.

"Go, I'll hold them off!" Kid Flash shouted. The Kongs ran while Kid Flash burned the purple Klaptrap off his ankle with intense vibration, and then began plowing into the other Klaptraps with his superhuman speed.

The Kongs managed to find the end of the passageway, which led into an open pine forest area. Junior was the first to step outside, when **POW!** Ravager jumped out of nowhere and knocked him aside with a leaping kick.

"JUNIOR!" Dixie Kong cried. She ran up behind Ravager and attempted to jump on her back, but the human teen girl whirled around to knock Dixie Kong aside with a spinning kick.

All the other Kongs charged at Ravager, hooting, screaming, and roaring in rage, but were stopped dead in their tracks when Ravager pulled out her two swords.

"Keep your stinking paws off me, you dirty apes, or I'll slice them off!" Ravager threatened, brandishing her swords.

Junior snuck up behind Ravager and disarmed her, but she quickly reacted and flipped onto his head, bouncing off with another flip. Junior whirled around and attempted to backhand her, but she ducked. He then punched at her with his other hand, but she backflipped out of the way. Junior lunged at her and pinned her to the ground, but she flipped his massive bodyweight off. Before she could pull another move on him, pink ground waves suddenly knocked her off balance. The attacker was a light-grey skinned, pink-haired teenage girl in a black and purple goth outfit. Behind her was a well-muscled African-American teenage boy in a blue-hooded tunic and a gray face mask, stepping out of a portal with a gray herald's trumpet in his hand.

"Jinx? Since when did you-" Ravager questioned, shocked and perplexed.

"Surrender now!" Jinx demanded as she, her friend, and the Kongs surrounded her. Kid Flash zipped into the scene moments later to join them. Ravager looked helpless, which prompted Jinx to have mercy on her and say, "Rose, listen, _I_ used to think the villain's life was promising, but I was proven wrong when my idol, Madame Rouge, turned on me over one mistake. Besides, villains are always defeated in the end anyway. This isn't a life you want to live. We were once very close friends on the dark side, in our H.I.V.E. Academy days. We can be friends again, on the other side."

Jinx extended a hand to Ravager, who felt torn over whether to join her reformed friend or stay on the dark side. The internal conflict was interrupted by the sounds of angry Kremling guards screaming and running outside.

"HERALD, NOW!" Jinx shouted to the African-American boy.

Herald promptly turned and blew his horn, sucking all the charging Kremlings into a portal. Moments later, they all fell through another portal and into the swampy ocean waters outside of Crocodile Isle. When it was thought that all other enemies were gone, a black haired puppet in a wearing a crown and red soldier uniform stood from a distance with a control panel in his hand. He was none other than the Puppet King.

"ARISE, MY WOODEN BROTHERS!" the Puppet King shouted. Promptly, the pine trees all changed into monster form and stood up out of their roots. "ATTACK THEM!"

The trees roared with fury as they slowly closed in on Kid Flash, Jinx, Herald, and the Kongs. Just as they got themselves ready to fight… **SLASH! SLICE! SCHLAAK!** Ravager had taken her swords back up and was fighting the tree monsters, much to the surprise of the Honorary Titans and Kongs.

"Go, I'll hold them off!" Ravager shouted.

Herald opened up a portal with his trumpet, and he, Kid Flash, Jinx, and the Kongs all rushed inside, leaving Ravager to continue fighting the tree monsters.

"TRAITOR!" the Puppet King screamed. "SEIZE HER!"

Ravager continued jumping, slipping, sliding, dodging, and hacking at the tree monsters, killing them in great numbers. She fought long, hard, and exhaustively until every last tree was chopped down, and what once appeared to be a pine forest looked like a vast yard of ruined woodwork. Ravager's victory was only short-lived, interrupted by the sound of furious screaming and **POW!** Slade jumped out of nowhere and kicked Ravager.

"Father, I'm sorry, I-" Ravager attempted to explain. **BAM!** Slade backhanded her across the face, cutting her off and causing her to cry.

"What-have-you-DONE?!" Slade demanded. Ravager sobbed so hard she was unable to answer her father. After a few seconds, Slade grabbed her daughter by the hair and dragged her back to King K. Rool's castle.

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. I completely made up the name "Koseph," as a Kremling derivation from the name "Joseph," given that pretty much all Kremling names start with "K." I was inspired to do this by the name of a character named "Broseph" in a Canadian animated show called "Stoked."_

 _2\. Jinx and Ravager never appeared together as friends in Teen Titans. I completely made up their friendship in H.I.V.E. Academy as something that took place behind the scenes, kind of like Kion with The Lion King 2 (having appeared nearly 20 years later in a midquel show, "The Lion Guard"). In the comics, Ravager started off as Slade's apprentice, being his daughter, until the five founding Teen Titans convinced her to turn away from that life. Ravager ultimately turned against Slade and became an Honorary Titan. I thought Jinx's involvement would be a new way of telling that story, as I had planned for Jinx to aid Kid Flash in his rescue of the Kongs since she is his girlfriend. I threw Herald in to tie up loose ends ;)_

 _3\. Herald's portal attack on the Kremlings was inspired by a moment in a Season 5 episode of Teen Titans, "Titans Together," in which he did something like that with Cinderblock while fighting against him alongside Beast Boy, Pantha, Mas, and Jericho._


	8. Chapter 8

**WHOO-PSH!** King K. Rool whipped a bawling Ravager on the same stage the Kongs had been on, and in front of the same audience of the Brotherhood of Evil, Kremlings, and hypnotized Kongs. Slade and the Puppet King stood beside them during the flogging, and Slade scolded his daughter in between King K. Rool's lashes.

"YOU TREACHEROUS LITTLE WITCH!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"I RAISED YOU AS A VILLAIN!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"I SENT YOU TO H.I.V.E. ACADEMY FOR TRAINING!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"I TOOK YOU IN AS MY FULL-TIME APPRENTICE AFTER TRIGON RESURRECTED ME!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"WHEN YOU TOLD ME HOW THAT BLOODY SCHOOL WAS DESTROYED!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"AND NOW YOU ARE GOING SOFT!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER, AND LIKE TERRA!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"WHY?!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"ANSWER ME!"

King K. Rool relented his whipping for a moment as Ravager hyperventilated in tears. Once she enough of herself together, she replied, "Father, you don't understand. Jinx and I used to be friends. I could never harm her."

"JINX IS A TRAITOR!" Slade roared. **WHOO-PSH!** King K. Rool continued whipping Ravager.

"JUST LIKE YOU!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"YOU HAD TRIED TO AVENGE ME WHILE I WAS DEAD!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"BUT ALLOWED YOURSELF TO BE SOFTENED BY THE TEEN TITANS!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"YOU CAME BACK TO ME WHEN I CAME BACK TO LIFE!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"YOU WANTED TO BECOME A VILLAIN AGAIN!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"AND NOW YOU ARE BACKSLIDING AGAIN!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"YOU WILL NOT TURN ON ME AGAIN!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"YOU WILL NOT TURN ON YOUR OWN FATHER!" **WHOO-PSH!**

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL CARRY OUT MY LEGACY!"

King K. Rool once again relented his whipping and asked Slade, "What shall we do with her then, Slade? The girl's heart is clearly not in villainy anymore."

"I say we should take control of her… for now," Slade answered. "Perhaps it will give her time to rethink all of this… unless she wants her soul destroyed. Puppet King!"

The Puppet King pulled out a puppet version of Ravager, which attracted a horrified and confused look from the real Ravager. With the use of his control pad, Puppet King transferred the screaming soul of Ravager from her body and into his puppet of her. Ravager appeared unconscious for a few moments, but then opened her eyes in glowing light blue.

Meanwhile, Herald was leading Kid Flash, Jinx, and the Kongs through his dimension, Limbo. Things seemed to be going very smoothly, with no enemies in sight. However, there were some mixed feelings amongst the Kongs about travel.

"Dudes, come on, can't we just teleport to Jump City and save travel time?!" Funky Kong complained. "My feet and knuckles are killing me!"

"Oh stop-pu," Sumo Kong chastised in his Japanese accent. "I've-a been through much-a wahss, I once-a set foot on a burning meteor. Besides-a, the sights of this-a dimension remind me of the Stahfruit Kingdom."

"Sumo, don't make references to our old evil lives," Ninja Kong told him.

"I was just-a remembering the pretty sights of that purace, it's not-a rike I'm puranning to take it back by conquest," Sumo Kong corrected.

"And I think King K. Rool already beat him to it, buddy... for now," Lanky Kong added.

"I'm just grateful that we escaped," Dixie Kong said. "But I really hope that Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong are okay… especially Diddy Kong."

"They ended up plane wrecked in Jump City," Kid Flash revealed. Everyone gasped, and Kid Flash clarified, "Relax, they're alive."

"Are they injured?" Tiny Kong inquired.

"Fortunately no," Jinx answered. "They're with the five founding members of the Teen Titans; Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. They've fought a couple of battles together, and they were last helped by Titans Travelers; that's Terra, Thunder, Lightning, and Jericho. They told us to come and rescue you guys."

"We very much appreciate that," Junior said to Jinx.

"But how did you know we were on the island?" Candy Kong asked.

"I told them… the Titans Travelers that is, and then they contacted Kid Flash, Jinx, and Herald," Wrinkly Kong revealed. "It's one of the advantages of being an undead floater in this world, you can get around easier. Thus, I was able to get help for you guys."

"I wait for the day when I cahn do similah tings," Karate Kong commented in his Chinese accent.

"It's not an automatic thing, Karate Kong," Wrinkly Kong told him. "Ordinarily, you either go to Heaven or Hell when you die, but I made a covenant with Cranky Kong upon our marriage, that neither of us will leave the Earth until we both die."

"That's so beautiful," Candy Kong commented.

"Chunky wanna do that," Chunky Kong smiled.

"Kiddy too," Kiddy Kong babbled.

"Nobody's answered my question though!" Funky Kong complained. "Why can't we just teleport to Jump City instead of-"

"Funky Kong," Herald interrupted. "Dimensional travel is a lot more complicated than it looks. I don't know why, but that's just the way it is. We'll get to Jump City eventually. You just gotta bear with me, alright?"

"We could tell jokes to pass the time," Swanky Kong suggested.

"NO!" Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong all screamed. Those four apparently did not like Swanky Kong's humor.

"And with all due respect, man, I am REALLY not in the mood for it," Funky Kong said in an exhausted and annoyed tone.

Behind the Kongs, a mysterious man appeared out of a portal. He appeared to be elderly with a very slender build, black eyes with pink pupils, a jar for the top half of his head that made his brain visible, and pink and black robes. **Psimon.**

"Perhaps you'd be in the mood for this," Psimon audibly said through his brain, without even opening his mouth. Everyone turned to see him for one moment as he incapacitated them with psychic brain waves, bringing them all to their knees in screaming and agony.

Another portal opened on the other side of them, and out stepped the Puppet King, who pointed and shouted a command, "BIND THEM!"

Upon his command, a vast swarm of puppet monkeys came running out of the portal with chains and tied up the Kongs, yanking them tightly to intensify the bondage. As the Puppet King watched his puppet monkeys do their work, he pulled out his Ravager doll and said to her, "We are the Kongs' and Titans' bane. Do you really want to side yourself with them?"

"I would rather DIE than side with you!" Ravager's soul snapped in a muffled voice through her doll. "Let me go!"

"Let's examine your potential first, shall we?" the Puppet King asked her. Taking out his control pad, the Puppet King summoned Ravager's possessed body from the portal. "Kill them!"

Ravager's possessed body slowly approached Herald, Kid Flash, Jinx, and the Kongs with her swords handy, and the Puppet King smiled sinisterly. However, his apparent victory was cut short when… **CRACK!** Puppet King's portal had been left open by mistake, and another restored and escaped Kong entered in and batted his round wooden head off like a tee-ball and... **KU-PSH!** The Puppet King's lifeless head was batted with a wooden club into the glass case of his brain, shattering it, incapacitating him upon contact with his brain, and sent falling into the depths of Limbo. The the Puppet King's headless wooden body dropped both the Ravager doll and the control pad. **STOMP!** The control pad was violently crushed under the Kong's foot, thus freeing Ravager's soul from her puppet and sending her back into the body where she belonged. All the Puppet Monkeys fell to the ground, lifeless, and Herald, Kid Flash, Jinx, and the Kongs threw off their loosened chains.

"You're welcome everybody," the escaped Kong spoke up, catching everyone's attention. He almost appeared to be an albino version of Donkey Kong, only with no necktie, but a light blue polka dot nightcap, blue eyes, a mouthful of sharp teeth, and a wooden club in his left hand.

"Well I'll be, it's Eddie the Mean Old Yeti," Wrinkly Kong commented.

Holding the club over his shoulder, Eddie said, "As much as you all annoy me at times, no one messes with my kin simians and lives."

Suddenly, a pack of barbaric cavemen appeared out of nowhere and attacked Eddie. Their commander was a lanky redheaded man in glasses, a British flag designed suit, long white pants and brown shoes.

"I, Mad Mod, thought I might teach you a lesson, my good ape," the man taunted in his British accent.

Herald, Kid Flash, Jinx, Ravager, and the Kongs were all horrified and confused as a gigantic, fat, three-eyed, wart-nosed, gray-haired (and pigtailed), green-skinned witch arose with a magically revived Psimon and the head of the Puppet King.

"Mother Mae Eye!" Jinx gasped.

Mother Mae Eye shrilly cackled as Puppet King's control pad reassembled itself, and his headless levitated to rejoin his head. All the puppet monkeys rose back to life, but Ravager was not trapped again in her puppet. A black and purple dragon (Malchior) flew into the scene, and many of Slade's robot commandos entered in through portals.

Slade's voice echoed through the air, causing Ravager to tremble in fear as it spoke, "You have a truly rebellious spirit, Rose Wilson. I shall therefore no longer call you a Wilson. I shall no longer call you my daughter. I will now abandon you to your own fate, with those three Titans and the Kongs. Game over."

The heroes readied themselves to fight, with no other choice, as their enemies rapidly closed in to attack.

 _(At Titans Tower)_

It had just gotten dark out, and Diddy Kong was sitting by a window in the common room, still feeling depressed and missing Dixie Kong.

"Young monkey," Starfire softly spoke, approaching Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong looked up into Starfire's concerned eyes, as she inquired, "Please, what troubles you?"

Diddy Kong lowered his head and sighed. Then he looked back up at Starfire and opened his mouth to speak. Before a word could come out of Diddy Kong's mouth, Cranky Kong interjected, saying, "I think I know what it is. He misses his girlfriend… Trixie Tong."

"It's _Dixie_ Kong, Cranky," Diddy Kong morosely corrected.

"Well whatever," Cranky Kong rebuffed. He then sat down next to Diddy Kong and rambled on, "Listen, as old and bitter as I am, I know the feeling of being brokenhearted. Love is nothing but a cheap thrill with a bitter after taste. Life just complicates it too much. I mean look at me, Wrinkly Kong and I grew old together. She died, and now she sorta just comes and goes in her ghost form."

"She always comes back to you though, just as Terra did for me," Beast Boy said, side hugging Terra as they approached.

Raven teleported from the floor next to Beast Boy and reprimanded him, "Beast Boy, this isn't about you."

"He has his girl with him though," Diddy Kong lamented. He began fighting back tears when he saw Robin walk up next to Starfire. "And Robin has his."

"I don't got mine," Cranky Kong complained.

"And Raven's still single," Beast Boy commented.

"Shut up, Beast Boy," Raven chastised in an irritated monotone voice.

Diddy Kong lost it when he saw Donkey Kong enter back into the common room with Cyborg, Thunder, and Lightning. "DONKEY KONG!"

Donkey Kong was somewhat confused as Diddy Kong ran up to him, leapt into his muscular arms, and sobbed into his chest. Donkey Kong embraced Diddy Kong and closed his eyes in sympathy.

"Your little buddy misses his girlfriend," Cranky Kong explained.

Donkey Kong put Diddy Kong down, placed a huge hand on his back, and said, "DK miss Dixie too. DK also miss his Dad, and Candy, and Funky, and all the other Kongs. DK feeling sad too."

"Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, if it gives you any sense of hope, Wrinkly Kong was the one who found me and my team and told us about your friends on your home island," Terra told the two grieving Kongs. "We called up Kid Flash, Jinx, and Herald, and told them to rescue the other Kongs. If you want, we can check up on them and see where they are."

Cyborg was already checking the tracking device on the Titans Communicator that was installed into one of his mechanical arms, and said, "I can't seem to locate them, they must be in Herald's dimension."

"Then perhaps I could be of help," Raven suggested. She levitated into the air, sitting in meditation position with closed eyes, and said, "Azarath metrion zinthoooooos."

Raven saw into Herald's dimension through the eyes of her black raven spirit. It rapidly flew through Limbo until it spotted a huge fight scene. Mother Mae Eye, Psimon, Puppet King, Mad Mod, Malchior, puppet monkeys, commandos, and cavemen were attacking. Kid Flash zipped around with superspeed counter attacks. Jinx fought back with hexes, sorcery, and acrobatic martial arts skills. Herald fought hand to hand with his fists, feet, and trumpet. Ravager sliced and slashed whatever enemies she could with her swords. Larger Kongs such as Junior, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Funky Kong, Swanky Kong, Eddie, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong clobbered enemies with their brute strength. The other Kongs; Candy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Wrinkly Kong, and Lanky Kong; fought with swiftness, acrobatics, and more strategic hits.

Raven eventually opened her eyes, back at Titans Tower, and said, "They're in trouble."

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. I have decided to mix my own made up backstory of Ravager with the one she had in the Teen Titans Go comics. She traveled to Jump City to reclaim her father's robot commandos from Professor Chang and Wintergreen, only to find out that it was Professor Chang who made them, and sent many of them to General Immortus. Ravager then went on a rampage in Jump City, but was stopped by the Teen Titans and convinced that she did not have to carry out her father's legacy. Ravager then became an Honorary Titan and trained with the Teen Titans. I used her time at H.I.V.E. Academy (and friendship with Jinx) to explain her absence in the show and during her father's defeat (and why she began to revert back to a hero again once she saw Jinx again). Since Ravager had gone back and forth on being a villain and a hero in different Teen Titans comic versions, I had her go back to her father once she found out about his resurrection, because deep down, she was feeling confused about who she was (a hero or a villain). Since Teen Titans Go is an independent comic series that ties into the original Teen Titans show, I did not want to depart from canon. I did not realize this connection earlier, so I corrected this whole issue as best as I could._

 _2\. For those who do not know, Slade was killed by Terra in the Season 2 finale, but resurrected by Trigon in Season 4 to (in exchange for his flesh and blood) serve as a messenger to Raven._

 _3\. Ninja Kong's reference to his, Sumo's, Dread's, and Karate's old lives was a reference to their roles as bosses in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Dread Kong was the boss of the Banana Kingdom, Karate Kong was the boss of the Pineapple Kingdom, Ninja Kong was the boss of the Durian Kingdom, and Sumo Kong was the boss of the Starfruit Kingdom (and fought Donkey Kong on a burning meteor). They were presumably under Ghastly King's control, because they appeared with Donkey Kong at the end of the game to celebrate his victory over Ghastly King and prevalence as king of the jungle. Therefore, it seems they have turned good in the end, and I have been playing off of it for their role in my story._

 _4\. I made up the team name, "Titans Travelers," for Terra, Thunder, Lightning, and Jericho. I was initially going to call them Titans Nature, but I kinda felt that name was lame. I derived the name Titans Travelers as an inspiration from Terra's past life as a lone traveler (largely due to inability to control her powers) before meeting the Teen Titans in Episode 3 of Season 2._

 _5\. Fun Fact: I formed Sumo Kong's Japanese accent dialogue from elements I heard from my Japanese professor at college (she is native, foreign born Japanese with an accent)._

 _6\. Mother Mae Eye's physical description was largely derived, mostly word for word, from the Teen Titans Wiki, so credit goes to that website._

 _7\. Slade's "game over" line to Ravager was derived from the "game over" line in Super Smash Bros Melee (which scared the living daylights out of me as a kid)._

 _8\. Raven's location of Herald, Kid Flash, Jinx, Ravager, and the Kongs, in their battle with Mother Mae Eye, Psimon, Puppet King, Mad Mod, Malchior, Slade's robot commandos, the puppet monkeys, and the cavemen, was inspired by her use of telepathy in a Season 3 episode, "Haunted," to try and see Slade through Robin's eyes._


	9. Chapter 9

Jinx and Herald took on Mother Mae Eye, hexes and trumpet to magic. Wrinkly Kong and Psimon clashed, ghostly powers to psychic powers. Karate Kong fought hand-to-hand with the self-dubbed "Master Mad Mod" (Mad Mod in karate master attire). Dread Kong, Ninja Kong, Sumo Kong, Junior, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Funky Kong, and Swanky Kong helped Eddie clobber the cavemen with their brute strength. Ravager fought against Malchior, in a classic battle of sworded warrior against fire-breathing dragon. Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong, and Candy Kong fought against Slade's commandos and the Puppet King's puppet monkeys, while Dixie Kong brawled and wrestled with the Puppet King himself. With his superspeed, Kid Flash simply zipped around to help wherever he was needed.

As hard as the heroes fought together, the enemies seemed to have the upper hand. Dread, Ninja, Sumo, Junior, Chunky, Kiddy, Funky, Swanky, and Eddie were eventually getting piled on by the cavemen, and Lanky, Tiny, and Candy were enduring the same from the puppet monkeys and cavemen. Dixie got pinned underfoot by the Puppet King, and Karate under both the foot and staff of Mad Mod. Wrinkly ultimately got overpowered by Psimon. Kid Flash, Jinx, and Herald ended up getting trapped in the fists of Mother Mae Eye. Ravager was the last to be seemingly defeated as she was scooped tightly in the fist of Malchior after being struck by his tail and dropping her swords thereby.

"You treacherous little wretch!" Malchior taunted in his British voice. "Did you honestly think you would prosper on the heroes' side? Now you have nothing left, but your DEATH!"

Malchior was about to burn Ravager with his fire breath, but was stopped by the voice of a Teen Titan. Raven.

"Al duranen linthranel!" Raven loudly spoke with a book in her hand (the same book she once used to trap Malchior), catching the attention of all the villains. "Go solen lyris NOL!"

Raven's black power rapidly shot from the book, and all the villains screamed in agony as they were caught by it and their forms were dissolving in black. Ravager was dropped from the hand of Malchior, and Kid Flash, Jinx, and Herald were trapped from the hands of Mother Mae Eye as all the villains were sucked into Raven's book. Funky Kong ran for Ravager and caught her with a dive. Karate Kong leapt in the air, catching Herald in one arm, Jinx in the other, and Kid Flash with his foot.

 **SLAM!** Raven firmly closed her book shut once all the villains were trapped inside.

"And to ensure they never escape…" Raven said in her monotone voice. She then tossed the book into the depths of Limbo.

"Wait, hang on a minute!" Lanky Kong insisted. "We could use that book to trap the other villains on DK Island! Just to save us fighting time."

"It only works on Malchior and any villain present with him," Raven answered. She then gave a somewhat confused look to Ravager as she approached her with sad expression. "Um, is everything okay, Rose?"

"RAVEN!" Ravager bawled, throwing her arms around Raven. The girl sobbed heavily and explained, "I'm sorry. I went back to my father when I found out he was resurrected. He beat me up over a failure and-"

"You didn't fail him, Rose," Jinx interjected. "You did the right thing, you helped us escape."

Ravager let go of Raven, looked behind to see Jinx, and gave her next tearful embrace to her.

Jinx sympathetically held Ravager in her arms and explained to Raven, "Rose and I were very close friends once in the H.I.V.E. Academy. She initially attacked the Kongs when they tried to escape, but Herald, Kid Flash and I intervened. Then the Puppet King came and raised up tree monsters, but Rose held them off while we escaped into Herald's dimension."

"And then my father dragged me back to King K. Rool's castle, and the two of them brutalized me in front of all the villains," Ravager sobbed. "And they had the Puppet King take control of my body."

"You're free now, Rose, you're free now," Jinx soothed.

"I was the one who set her free, by the way," Eddie boasted. "I batted that no-good Puppet King's head off and stomped on his control pad. Then that giant witch thing revived him before that whole battle and… uh… we'll discuss it more in depth later."

Ravager looked up from Jinx's shoulder at Eddie and said, "Thanks uh… uhhh..."

"Eddie," Eddie corrected.

Jinx released Ravager, who then slowly approached Eddie.

"You don't need to-" Eddie began, only to be cut off by Ravager embracing him. Eddie merely patted her head and said, "Okay."

Once Ravager finished hugging Eddie, Funky Kong came up and extended his arms to her, saying, "Come 'ere, sweetheart."

Ravager hugged Funky Kong, saying in a somewhat muffled tone, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, cuz," Funky Kong said, releasing her and giving a knuckle punch. He then asked Raven, say uh, "Raven, is there any spell you can use to get us to Jump City?"

"No," Raven replied. "But we're not that far off."

 _(Back in the Common Room of Titans Tower)_

Terra held Diddy Kong in her arms on the couch comforting the sad and anxious young monkey. Donkey Kong sat next to Terra with Beast Boy on his lap, in dog form, serving as a therapeutic lap dog. Beast Boy had tried his cat form earlier and entertained Donkey Kong by attempting to paw at his finger, but Terra reprimanded him since Diddy Kong was grieving. Jericho sat on the other side of Donkey Kong with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Cranky Kong had found a rocking chair and sat in it while rambling to Thunder and Lightning, "So back in my day, there were varied legends about a giant ape named King Kong. Some Kongs back on DK Island are crazy enough to believe that we all came from him. Anywho, there was this legend of Kong, that he lived on Faro Island, and the Faro Islanders worshipped him as a god. Whenever thunder roared, the natives would go into this crazed worship frenzy of bowing and singing. When lightning struck, it struck Kong, and he absorbed its electrical power and grew stronger thereby. He apparently couldn't control the rage of his extra strength and started roaring along with the thunder."

Robin and Cyborg watched in seething anger at the common room screen, with Starfire standing by them in concern, as it was mysteriously showing video clips of Slade's Kongs attacking heroes under the command of different villains. Superman was attacked under the command of Lex Luthor, Batman under the command of Joker, Flash under the command of Gorilla Grodd, Green Lantern under the command of Sinestro, Titans East under the command of Brother Blood, Titans South under the command of Red X, and Titans North under the command of Doctor Light.

"Why is all this happening on screen?!" Robin roared, slamming a fist on the desk.

"Robin, it is merely-" Starfire began in attempted comfort. Before she could finish, the screen changed to show the face of Control Freak.

"CONTROL FREAK! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Control Freak cackled, catching everyone's attention. "Since you were trying to contact other heroes, I thought I might give you an update on what's going on!"

"We've seen enough!" Cyborg growled.

"Are you sure?" Control Freak taunted. He then reached offscreen, pulled in a smiling See-More and wittily punned, "Maybe you'd like to SEE MORE. Pun intended!"

Robin lost his temper and threw a birdarang at the screen, breaking it.

"Yo, Robin, why would you do that?!" Cyborg freaked out. "That's our only-"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Robin screamed.

Robin hunched over and breathed heavily in anger as Starfire tried to calm him down, saying, "Robin, please, you must not be controlled by your anger."

A portal opened, catching everyone's attention. Out stepped Raven, Herald, Kid Flash, Jinx, Ravager, Chunky Kong, Funky Kong, Lanky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Candy Kong, Kiddy Kong, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, Sumo Kong, Swanky Kong, Junior, and Eddie.

"Raven, you are unharmed!" Starfire beamed.

"And I brought some friends," Raven said.

"DIDDY KONG!" Dixie Kong squealed.

"DIXIE KONG!" Diddy Kong shouted back with delight. Terra set Diddy Kong on the floor, and he and his girlfriend ran up and tightly hugged each other. Tiny Kong and Kiddy Kong both followed after Dixie Kong to greet Diddy Kong.

"Well I guess it's time to greet all those other Kongs I-" Cranky Kong mumbled to himself, getting up out of his chair.

"DAD!" Donkey Kong shouted, running by Cranky Kong upon noticing Junior.

"SON!" Junior exclaimed, taking Donkey Kong tightly into his burly arms. Chunky Kong, Funky Kong, Lanky Kong, and Swanky Kong all gathered around Junnior and Donkey Kong, with hands on them and one another while hopping up and down and hooting like they had just won a World Series in Major League Baseball.

"Great, now it's a house of wild apes," Raven mumbled to herself, annoyed. She was even more annoyed when she saw Beast Boy joining DK, Junior, Chunky, Funky, Lanky, and Swanky in his gorilla form.

"Hey, you helped rescue us, what did you expect?" Dread Kong asked.

"I'd like to think we're more civilized though," Ninja Kong said.

As Cranky Kong walked up to the jumping crowd of hooting apes, Wrinkly Kong appeared behind him and shouted, "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cranky Kong screamed, high-pitched. He then turned around and was irritated to see Wrinkly Kong laughing. "Okay, first you disappeared on me earlier for the umteenth time, and now you're acting like a flirty teenape?!"

"Hey, I was the one who got help for the other Kongs," Wrinkly Kong told her husband.

"And I joined in," Eddie said, walking up next to Wrinkly Kong.

"And what's Eddie the Mean Old Yeti doing here?!" Cranky Kong squawked.

Once DK and Junior's crowd settled down, Candy Kong was the next to greet Donkey Kong.

"Hey Donkey Kong," Candy Kong flirted.

"Gahahaha, Candy," Donkey Kong swoonly laughed. He then scooped up a giggling Candy Kong in his arms and hugged her.

"Ah, young love," Wrinkly Kong commented, resting an elbow on Cranky Kong's head.

"They're not even officially a couple," Cranky Kong said.

"But you guys are," Raven teased, levitating down behind Cranky Kong and Wrinkly Kong.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about her, she's a player," Cranky Kong protested.

"Meow," Wrinkly Kong joked, making a cat claw. She burst out laughing and then explained, "I've had a hobby of exploring the world ever since I died, but when I married Cranky, we made a covenant that neither of us would leave this world until we're both dead. That's why I'm still here in ghost form."

"Aw, that's so beautiful, Cranky's got a loving wife!" Raven cooed.

"Well Lord strike me dead to see if she truly loves me or not," Cranky Kong scoffed. "This world stinks anyway."

"But what about your son, Dad?!" Junior teased, opening his arms.

"Now there's someone who actually likes me," Cranky Kong said, approaching his son, with Wrinkly Kong following.

Raven was then annoyed to see Beast Boy's interaction with Funky Kong.

"Dude, you're green, I like it!" Funky Kong commented to Beast Boy.

"Dude, I dig the cool outfit, and the 'dude' language," Beast Boy said to him.

"Dude."

"Dude."

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

Raven rose up next to them from a black portal and demanded in an irritable monotone voice, "Stop it, both of you!"

Beast Boy and Funky Kong were silenced for a brief moment as Raven departed, until Swanky Kong took her place and whispered, "I'm the uncle of the dudes."

"Swanky's my uncle," Funky Kong whispered, pointing to Swanky Kong.

"I like to whisper too," Lanky Kong chimed in.

As Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong continued greeting their fellow Kongs, Ravager timidly approached Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, Thunder, Lightning, and Jericho.

"Guys, I have a confession to make," Ravager told them. "I… I went back to my father, Slade, when I found out that he came back to life. I'm sorry. All this time I felt so confused and conflicted about who I was."

"That's okay, I was that way once too," Terra told her. "I was once Slade's apprentice. He preyed on my fear of hurting people with my inability to control my powers, but Beast Boy told me it's never too late to do the right thing."

"Thunder and I once caused destruction in Jump City, recklessly using our powers for fun," Lightning shared.

"But thanks to the Teen Titans, we learned to use our powers for good," Thunder added.

"And I also came to a similar epiphany, thanks to Kid Flash," Jinx joined in, putting a hand on Ravager's shoulder.

"And now Jinx is my girl," Kid Flash added, putting an arm around Jinx's shoulder. The two of them pecked each other on the lips.

"White-haired girl good now?" Donkey Kong inquired, approaching with Diddy Kong.

"As a villain, I was known as Ravager," Ravager told the two Kongs. "But you can just call me Rose. I don't want to be known as Ravager anymore… at all."

"Okay, DK accept Rose as friend," Donkey Kong said.

"And so do I," Diddy Kong smiled.

"Friend Rose, I am grateful that you have chosen to become a hero once again!" Starfire beamed, locking up Rose in a bone-crushing hug.

Once Starfire released Rose, Rose breathed in and said, "And it's for real this time… hopefully."

Jericho signed to Rose, ' _I love you, sister.'_

Emotionally touched by her brother's loving forgiveness, Rose approached Jericho and tearfully embraced him.

"Family love is in the air," Cyborg commented.

"DK like family!" Donkey Kong beamed.

"And family likes DK," Junior said, patting a hand on Donkey Kong's back.

Once Jericho and Rose finished embracing, Herald approached and asked Jericho, "Are you glad to have your sister back, Jericho?"

Jericho smiled and nodded to Herald. Rose gave her next embrace to Herald, and Jericho hugged them both.

As the Kongs and the Titans continued mingling, Starfire noticed that Robin was quiet. "Robin, please, why do you not partake in the socializing? Does something trouble you?"

"I'm just concerned about the other Titans teams, and the Justice League," Robin replied. "I just wish I could believe they'll all be okay. Especially Batman."

"I understand, because the Batman was once your mentor, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Robin affirmed. "He's basically my adoptive father too. Aside from that, I know we've got more of the Kongs, and some of the Honorary Titans, but I'm just concerned that it might not be enough to help the Kongs get their island back."

"Robin, surely-" Starfire began.

"He kinda has a point, actually," Dixie Kong cut in. "The vast majority of Kongs on DK Island are still hypnotized and under the control of the Kremlings and the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Kremlings? What are Kremlings?" Robin questioned. "Were they the ones who unfroze the Brotherhood of Evil?"

"The Kremlings are these crocodile creatures that live not too far from DK Island, and they've been at enmity with us, the Kongs, for years," Dixie Kong replied. "Their king seems to have a personal grudge against Donkey Kong, so I guess it would make sense that he would unfreeze the Brotherhood of Evil to aid him in his plans."

Starfire gasped and asked, "The king of the Kremlings hates the Donkey Kong?"

"Who is this Kremling king?" Robin inquired.

"King K. Rool," Dixie Kong answered.

Unbeknownst to Dixie Kong, King K. Rool was observing her and the others through the crystal ball of his Kremling gypsy servant, Karma.

"Oh, how adorable," King K. Rool sarcastically cooed. "This annoying little she-ape is telling the big bad superheroes on me. CURSE HER!"

"It's not over yet, Your Majesty," Slade soothed.

"It certainly is not," the Brain added. "You have planted your apes in various locations. Those deemed as threats will surely be overcome and destroyed."

"But Master, what about the Titans and Kongs our king has just observed?" Monsieur Mallah asked the Brain.

"I've got an idea," Control Freak interjected. He took out a vial and said, "Behold, Titan Serum! From Shingeki no Kyojin, AKA, Attack on Titan. This serum was responsible for mutating humans to gigantic proportions, and they devoured those who were still human and drove them to the point of near extinction."

"Hmmm, I quite like that," King K. Rool remarked. He chuckled evilly and said, "We should discuss this more in depth, and perhaps… we could pit a little war of Titans against Titans."

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. The book Raven used to trap the villains was the same book she used to trap Malchior in Episode 6 of Season 3, "Spellbound." Malchior had been trapped in that book by a white wizard, Rorek of Nol, a thousand years prior and tricked Raven into releasing him. I copied the curse Raven once used to trap Malchior, word-for-word, from a YouTube clip of the Teen Titans fighting against Malchior in the climax of "Spellbound."_

 _2\. The version of King Kong that Cranky Kong told Thunder and Lightning about, while waiting for Raven to return with the other Kongs and the Honorary Titans that were helping them, is Toho's King Kong from the 1962 Showa Era movie, "King Kong vs. Godzilla" (Kingu Kongu tai Gojira)._

 _3\. I completely made up Swanky Kong's relation to Funky Kong as his uncle. It was from my Donkey Kong and Lion King crossover, "Kongs in the Pridelands." Swanky Kong did not appear in that story, but was mentioned by Funky Kong in his story of how he once challenged Bluster Kong in a swimming contest to buy Swanky Kong's shop._

 _4\. From now on, I will be referring to Ravager as Rose, as I started doing toward the end of this chapter, since Rose is Ravager's real name. Just to avoid confusion._


	10. Chapter 10

"OO! OO! AH! AH! AHHHH!"

There was a swarm of chaos in the streets of Jump City as many citizens were horrified, confused, and panicking to find that they had been turned into apes and monkeys. The one responsible looked down upon the crazy scene with a smirk on his face. He was a blue skinned magician of white hair, traditional magician's attire, and an eye mask like Robin's.

"Ha, ha, ha, no one makes a monkey out of Mumbo!" the magician jeered, twirling his wand in his hand. He then took off his top hat, pulled out a walkie talkie from therein, and spoke into it, saying, "Mumbo to Control Freak, the job is finished. It's time to initiate the attack."

Having gotten the message from the shore of Jump City, Control Freak smiled sinisterly and pressed the button on his magic remote.

Meanwhile, the Kongs and the Titans remained soundly asleep in Titans Tower. Terra once again slept in her old room, for the first time in a long time, and all the other Honorary Titans and the Kongs found their own guest rooms. The slumber was quiet and peaceful, until suddenly… the Tower alarms went off, and the entire building flashed red. The Titans and the Kongs were abruptly woken up and rushed into the common room, and this alarm was different than most, if not all, of the previous ones.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MIGHTY JOE YOUNG!" Funky Kong screeched, pointing to commotion going on outside the Titans Tower windows.

There were myriads of gigantic apes walking through the surrounding waters of Titans Tower and into downtown Jump City. Those were hypnotized Kongs who had been injected by Control Freak's titan serum.

"What is this, an ape apocalypse?!" Beast Boy panicked.

"I wouldn't say that with apes in the room," Raven reprimanded.

"Guys, instead of arguing, we need to go out and stop them," Robin insisted.

"I think I'll stay here," Funky Kong declined. "I don't even like adventure anyway. I just get dragged into it, man."

"Right there with ya, nephew," Swanky Kong said to Funky Kong.

"I kinda feel that this kind of mission isn't for me," Candy Kong nervously laughed.

"I have-a sturength, but-a rack agirity, so I am afraid I would be a mere dumpuring to those beasts," Sumo Kong lamented.

"Chunky too, Chunky scared," Chunky Kong said.

"Kiddy wanna stay with Chunky," Kiddy Kong babbled.

"I would go, but I don't think I'm well-equipped enough for this," Dixie Kong said.

"Me neither, Dixie," Tiny Kong agreed. "At least we can stay with our cousins."

"And don't forget the twisted twig on the family tree," Lanky Kong flippantly added.

"Kongs, come on, King K. Rool already took your homeland and he'll stop at nothing to get rid of you, you can't just quit now!" Robin argued.

"Don't worry, Robin, I'll keep them company," Beast Boy pretentiously proposed, trying to get out of the mission.

"Nice try," Cyborg chastised.

"But Cyborg," Beast Boy protested.

"I'll go with you, Beast Boy," Terra soothed, holding his hand.

"Ahaha, okay then," Beast Boy smittenly laughed, blushing. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Kongs, please, I implore you to join us in the battle," Starfire pleaded.

"Ah, let those cowardly chimps wet the floor," Cranky Kong insulted. "I ain't afraid o' nothin.' _I'll_ help fight."

"DK help too," Donkey Kong said, joining Cranky Kong.

"Make it three!" Diddy Kong beamed, joining DK and Cranky.

"At least we've got the first three Kongs that arrived," Raven commented. Then she was proven wrong when Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, Junior, Wrinkly Kong, and Eddie all joined Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong.

"Glorious!" Starfire beamed. "And all Teen Titans are coming to the battle too, yes?"

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, Thunder, Lightning, Jericho, Kid Flash, Jinx, Herald, and Rose all nodded in compliance.

"Alright, there's no time to lose," Robin said. "TITANS, KONGS, MOVE!"

On that note, the Teen Titans, and the Kongs that chose to accompany them in battle, all evacuated Titans Tower.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the place for ya!" Funky Kong called after them.

 _(In Downtown Jump City)_

The citizens-turned-apes-and-monkeys screeched and fled for their lives as the Kong titans marched through their streets, picking up and gruesomely devouring whomever they could. The blood of mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandfathers, grandmothers, friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, and such like, all poured from the jaws of the giant apes and onto the streets. Buildings were smashed, and buses were stomped, so that more apes and monkeys could be scooped out in handfuls and eaten alive. Survivors hid wherever they could, trembling in fear and weeping over lost loved ones, feeling like it was perhaps a judgment day and that any hope of salvation was lost.

However, when a familiar goth boy, in black monkey form, was picked up by a grotesque, brown ape titan, a climax began.

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted, shooting a blast of black energy through the back of the ape titan's neck, killing and sending him toppling to the ground. Raven then swooped in and picked up the goth monkey as he tumbled out of the dead monster's hand, flying him to safety.

As the other Teen Titans and the Kongs entered the scene, Robin shouted a command, "TITANS, KONGS, SPREAD OUT!"

Upon his command, everyone split up. Thunder and Lightning took to the skies, blasting any ape titans they could with their vast geological powers. Starfire did likewise with her starbolts and eye blasts, and Diddy Kong with his peanut popguns. Wrinkly Kong flew around and flashed through the napes of the ape titans' necks to kill them. Terra, Beast Boy, and Cyborg fought closely together, with Terra using her rocky earth powers, Beast Boy pummeling the ape titans in his largest and strongest animal forms, and Cyborg using his sonic cannon blasts and missiles. Kid Flash zipped around, using his speed attacks to bring ape titans to their knees. Jinx attacked with her hexes, and Herald used his trumpet to suck ape titans into portals. Donkey Kong, Cranky Kong, Junior, Eddie, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, and Ninja Kong fearlessly fought the ape titans hand-to-hand, often using buildings for leverage and occasionally throwing cars and other street objects.

Rose was intensely engaged in a fight with one ape titan. He smashed and grabbed at her, but she dodged with acrobatic agility. She sliced at his fingers with her swords, but they regenerated quickly. Eventually, she was backed into a street alley and accidentally dropped her swords. It would have been the end of her, as the ape titan reached his hand to seize and devour her, but… **BOOM! BOOM! POW!** And even bigger, dark brown ape titan stomped out of the corner and punched him far away from Rose. He went flying into an area where Donkey Kong, Cranky Kong, Junior, Eddie, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, and Ninja Kong were fighting, and were one of the other ape titans had gotten a hold of Diddy Kong. Just as Diddy Kong was about to go into the ape titan's mouth, Donkey Kong caught overhead the flying one that was punched and **WHAM!** Donkey Kong hurled him into the ape titan that had Diddy Kong, setting the young monkey free. DK charged, leapt in the air, and caught Diddy in a muscular arm before he could hit the concrete street ground.

Meanwhile, in Rose's alley, as Rose was regathering her swords, the ape titan that saved her beat his chest and let out an echoing roar, "HAAAAROOOOAAAARRRRAWR!"

Rose covered her ears, and every Kong, Teen Titan, and ape titan that was fighting briefly stopped where they were. The ape titan that saved Rose knelt down to her, and she readied her swords, but relented when she saw glowing green eyes in his face.

"Jericho?" she asked.

Jericho nodded in response. He had possessed an ape titan to save his sister's life. His head perked up as he heard more ape titans coming his way, growling and roaring in anger. He picked up Rose in one hand, stood up, and placed her on top of a building for safety. Jericho then roared at the other ape titans and charged at them to fight. They lunged and attacked like a pack of wolves, but he mightily pummeled them with his bare hands.

Rose ran along the rooftops and eventually saw Raven using her telekinesis to hurl objects at an ape titan, who was swatting them away with his giant, bulky hands. Seizing upon the opportunity, Rose lunged at the monstrous primate from behind and **SLASH!** She sliced her sword at the nape of his neck and killed him. Rose landed on the toppling titan's back to soften her fall, and then hopped off, only to be confronted with another ape titan.

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted, using her telekinesis to lift the corpse of the ape titan that Rose had killed, and **POW!** She threw the corpse of the dead titan into the living titan, just as he was about to grab Rose.

Raven and Rose then split up to continue fighting as Robin ran along building rooftops nearby. An abnormal ape titan lunged at him from a higher building, but Robin reacted quickly by throwing an explosive disc at his throat and **KA-BOOM!** The disc exploded through the nape of the titan's neck and killed him. As Robin continued on, he spotted a gorilla couple in the hands of a dark brown ape titan. The female was about to be devoured first, but Robin took out a birdarang and **SLASH!** He threw it at the nape of the titan's neck and sliced it, killing him. Spotting Starfire afar off, fighting against a pack of abnormal ape titans, Robin jumped for a series of buildings on the other side of the city street that he had come up to and shot his grapple for the edge of the roof. His grapple caught on, but while he was in midair… **CLASP!** A Kong titan snatched Robin off of his grapple. Robin had only one free hand, which he used to slam on his captor's fist, but to no avail.

"HEEEEELP!" Robin screamed.

Starfire had killed her last abnormal Kong titan as she turned to see Robin in his predicament.

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried out. She attempted to fly to his aid, but **POW!** Another abnormal Kong titan pounced at her.

Robin was left alone, defenseless, unable to escape his demise. He was raised up above the Kong titan's face, and his heart raced as he opened his jaws. A humiliating and disheartening sense of defeat rushed over Robin as he was dropped into the monster's mouth screaming. He tried to grab onto his tongue, desperate to avoid being swallowed, but its slippery saliva provided him no avail. Robin was done. Or was he?

 **CLASP!** Someone grabbed onto Robin's arm, preventing him from being swallowed while holding the jaws of the Kong titan. Robin looked into his rescuer's eyes, and was rather surprised, yet relieved.

"Batman," Robin weakly and shakily whispered.

Batman screamed through his gritted teeth as he pulled Robin out of the Kong titan's mouth and threw him onto the roof of the building behind him. Batman then turned around, still holding the Kong titan's jaws open, and reached a hand out to Robin. Robin looked up and was both horrified for Batman's life, and grieved at potentially losing his former mentor.

"BATMAN!" Robin shrieked.

Robin extended a hand out to Batman, who seemed to be gradually weakening under the strength of the Kong titan's jaws. **PSHEW!** A red eye blast burst through the Kong titan's neck, as Robin quickly dodged with a leftward cartwheel, killing the creature instantly and allowing Batman to jump out of his mouth and onto the roof. As the Kong titan's dead corpse fell to the streets, its killer was shown floating in the air. He was the leader of the Justice League, the Man of Steel. None other than Superman.

"Superman," Robin gasped in amazement.

"We got here just in time, Robin," Superman smiled, crossing his muscular arms.

"And we've got a ton of backup too," Batman added. Noticing a Kong titan raising a giant hand behind Superman, Batman shouted, "Superman, behind you!"

Superman whirled around just in time to catch the striking Kong titan by the finger, spin him around, hurl him into the air, and finish him off with a long eye blast through his neck.

Superman then turned back to Batman and Robin and gave an order, "Batman, Robin, move out!"

As Superman flew off to fight more Kong titans, Batman said to Robin, "Alright kid, you and me, together."

"Just like old times," Robin commented with a smile.

On that note, Batman and Robin ran the rooftops together, looking for more Kong titans to kill. Meanwhile, the Kong titans were gradually dwindling in number as the Justice League, Doom Patrol, Titans North, Titans East, and Titans South joined into the battle. Martian Manhunter, Red Star, Argent, and Bumblebee aided Starfire in fighting abnormal Kong titans. Wonder Woman and Titans South (Pantha, Wildebeest, and Hotspot) joined Wrinkly Kong in assisting her fellow non-titan Kongs in their fight against titan Kongs. The Doom Patrol (Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, and Robot Man), Kole and Gnarrk fought alongside Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra. Flash and Mas y Menos joined Kid Flash in running the Kong titans to their knees. Aqualad and Tramm strategically worked together with Herald as Kong titans were dumped into the ocean through Herald's portals. Hawkgirl teamed up with Jinx, Speedy assisted Rose, and Green Lantern fought alongside Raven. Thunder and Lightning continued to fighting just with each other, and Jericho continued to fight in the Kong titan body that he possessed.

After the numbers of Kong titans dwindled down to a certain point, Superman, Batman, and Robin met Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong on a building rooftop.

"Oh my gosh, Superman and Batman! I don't believe it!" Diddy Kong exclaimed in awe.

"Diddy Kong, I called Batman for help yesterday, remember?" Robin reminded Diddy Kong.

"We got here a lot quicker than I anticipated, I've gotta say," Batman commented.

"And DK thankful for that," Donkey Kong said.

"So you're Donkey Kong," Superman said to Donkey Kong. "I've heard much about you, and it's an honor to finally meet you. We also picked up some of your old friends along the way."

The five of them observed as Mario jumped off the heads of several Kong titans and turned to face them after landing on a building rooftop.

"Oh yeah!" Mario exclaimed in an echoing tone as he drew back both hands and charged up fire within himself. He then pushed his hands forward, releasing a huge vortex of two fire blasts with a loud, "HOO-WAAAAAAAAA!"

The fire blasted through the Kong titans' necks, incinerating their napes and killing them.

Meanwhile, Link stunned a sole Kong titan with a ray of light, trapping his, head, neck and face in a Triforce. He then commenced his Triforce Slash, rapidly slashing the Kong titan many times with his sword before finishing him off with a final slash that both beheaded him and destroyed his nape, killing him. Samus Aran flew around in her Gunship, and Fox McCloud in his Arwing, as they shot down whatever Kong titans they could find. Kirby also flew around on a Warp Star, in his Sword Kirby form, slashing the napes of Kong titans. Jigglypuff knocked a Kong titan to the ground with a powerful rollout off a building rooftop, and Yoshi finished him off with his downward Yoshi Bomb. Pikachu shouted his usual "PIKA!" while transforming into a gigantic pulsing ball of electricity and screamed "CHUUUU!" as he flew around to electrocute and destroy Kong titans. Luigi shot himself sideways off a building, in his Green Missile attack, and blasted the nape of a Kong titan's neck. Captain Falcon rapidly drove through the city streets in his Blue Falcon, and then jumped out to finish a Kong titan off with a Falcon Punch to the nape of his neck. Ness blasted another Kong titan's nape with his PK Flash.

As the Kong titans were continually being destroyed, Mumbo Jumbo ran out of a bank with a sack of money, laughing evilly, only to be stopped with a leaping kick to the gut from Robin. Mumbo's wand fell out of his hand, and was promptly caught by Robin.

"My wand, NO!" Mumbo cried.

"It's over, Mumbo!" Robin sternly said to the villain. **SNAP!** He broke the wand in two, restoring the panicking ape and monkey citizens to their human forms, and changing Mumbo to his own human form.

A flying motorcycle rider flew into the scene with Control Freak's remote in his hand, and Control Freak himself, Lex Luthor, Joker, Gorilla Grodd, Sinestro, Brother Blood, Red X, and Doctor Light tied up together in one of Red X's literal red x's in a trailer wagon. Mumbo was intimidated by the rider's pale skin, red eyes, wild black hair and mustache, and muscular physique.

"TV Time's over, old man," the motorcycle rider taunted. **CRUNCH!** He destroyed Control Freak's remote with a clench of his bulky fist, and all the Kong titans disappeared.

"MY REMOTE!" Control Freak screamed.

"OUR MISSION!" Mumbo cried out. He then fell down to his knees and loudly sobbed, "WHA-HA-HA-HA-HYYYY?!"

The motorcycle rider seized Mumbo and put him into the red x with the other subdued villains.

"Good work, Lobo," Batman complimented as he, Superman, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong entered into the scene.

"Anything the Main Man can do to help," Lobo replied somewhat boastfully. He then looked at DK and Diddy and asked, "So are those the monkeys that started all this?"

"They and their grandfather got plane wrecked in this city," Robin explained. "We've been trying to get help for them in reclaiming their home island from King K. Rool and the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Lobo said. "Anywho, you're goin' out with that orange alien girl, right?"

"Starfire? Yes," Robin answered.

"Well, I got a bounty for her twin sister, uh, what's-her-face," Lobo explained. "I hear she joined the Brotherhood of Evil. That's how I ended up getting involved in all this."

"And because we thought we'd put him to good use in capturing all those villains in his wagon," Superman added.

"Hey, Superman, it was my idea," Batman reminded him.

"Regardless, it was a good opportunity to show what the Main Man is all about," Lobo boasted. "And it was fun."

"Right," Batman said in an unamused tone. "Lobo, you take those guys to jail and meet us at Titans Tower later, got it?"

"Affirmative," Lobo complied, and he drove the captured criminals off.

Batman then turned to Robin and said, "Well, whataya say kid? Think we should get the meeting started?"

"You read my mind," Robin smiled as he pulled out his Titans Communicator.

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. The goth monkey that Raven rescued was really Goth Boy, who first appeared in "Sisters" (Season 1, Episode 2)._

 _2\. Since Control Freak's release of hypnotized Kongs injected with Titan Serum is based on Attack On Titan, some elements of the fight were obviously derived from that show. Jericho's possession of a Kong titan to save Rose and fighting other Kong titans was inspired by Titan Eren saving Mikasa and fighting other titans. Robin almost getting eaten by a Kong titan and rescued by Batman was inspired by Eren sacrificing himself to save Armin in that exact same way, only Batman was saved by Superman._

 _3\. Jericho's roar, "HAAAAROOOOAAAARRRRAWR!" was the same roar from King Kong in the 2005 movie in response to Ann Darrow's scream over Mike getting speared by a native._

 _4\. Just to avoid confusion, Titans East is comprised of Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos, and Titans North is comprised of Red Star, Argent, Kole and Gnarrk. I wanted to clarify that since I gave clear reference as to who the Titans South and Doom Patrol members are, but not the members of Titans East and Titans North._

 _5\. For those who do not know, Beast Boy was a member of the Doom Patrol before quitting and eventually joining the Teen Titans. The Doom Patrol also appeared in the first two episodes of Teen Titans' fifth season._

 _6\. I decided to include the rest of the original Super Smash Bros characters (DK was one of them) because I thought it would be cool. The attacks they were shown using were special moves, final smashes, and vehicles from the games._

 _7\. Mumbo Jumbo's human form is first seen in "The Sum of His Parts" (Season 1, Episode 5), after Robin snapped his wand. Mumbo had also been shown at times robbing banks, which is where I derived the inspiration from._

 _8\. Lobo is from Justice League: Unlimited and appeared in a two-part episode, "Hereafter," as a replacement for Superman. He is also a bounty hunter, and so I thought I would use him to aid the Justice League in capturing the villains that controlled Slade's Chained Kongs in different parts of America (the continent where the story takes place). Lobo has a boastful disposition and often refers to himself as "The Main Man." This is also shown in the Justice League comics, but Batman keeps him in line and he actually listens. I credit Jestalnaker94000 for sharing some of this stuff with me._


	11. Chapter 11

"So we've lost more of our villains, and now our enemies are united?!" King K. Rool roared pacing around in his throne room with Slade, the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus present.

"We musn't give up, Your Majesty, this is not over yet," the Brain soothed.

"I'd hate to admit it, but at this point, anything could happen," Slade said. "Therefore, we must be prepared."

"Preparing for battle would be our only option, but how shall we win?" Monsieur Mallah questioned.

"And surrender would surely be a humiliating disgrace, no?" Madame Rouge added.

"Lest we forget that it was _I_ who oversaw the injection of our hypnotized Kongs with titan serum, I left a minority of them left without injection," General Immortus shared. "I did that on purpose. That way, if our previous attempt to destroy our enemies failed, which it has, we could use the minority of Kongs left… unhypnotized… to our advantage… as a means to bring Donkey Kong and the others to their knees."

"Hmmm, sounds quite interesting, I must say," King K. Rool remarked. He chuckled sinisterly and then asked, "What specifically do you have in mind, General?"

Before General Immortus could answer, two Kremlings in army attire, one a muscular blue croc and the other a purplish fat one, entered into the throne room, shouting, "Your Majesty!"

"Krusha, Klump, this is not the time, I am in-" King K. Rool began.

"But Your Majesty, it's important!" Krusha interrupted.

"King Bowser's airships are flying toward our castle as we speak!" Klump reported.

"WHAT?! BOWSER?!" King K. Rool exclaimed in shock. "What is that turtle dragon scum doing in _my_ kingdom?! I am going out to investigate!"

King K. Rool departed for the entrance to his castle, and Krusha, Klump, Slade, the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus all followed. Once outside the castle, they all saw just what Krusha and Klump had reported. King Bowser's airships floating in the air, right before King K. Rool's castle. Aboard the ship were Bowser's hordes of minions, and the spiky turtle dragon Bowser himself with a beautiful blonde princess of pink attire in his hand, none other than Princess Peach.

"HWAH!" Bowser loudly grunted as he jumped off of his ship with Peach. **BOOM!** He landed so hard that King K. Rool and his comrades nearly fell off their feet.

"Bowser, what the devil are you doing here?!" King K. Rool demanded. "Surely you know-"

"About this whole plot to destroy the Kongs and the Teen Titans? Yes," Bowser interrupted. "The news spread like wildfire. The Justice League got both Mario AND Green Stache involved in helping those sorry circus freaks, so I seized upon the opportunity to do what I always do best."

"And quite frankly, I find it odd that you would bring a vast fleet of your minions here to tell me all about it," King K. Rool remarked. "What do you want, an award of recognition?"

"No, I'm here to join forces with you," Bowser answered.

"What, me, why would you want to join forces with an enemy?" King K. Rool questioned.

"Despite its many failures, this plot of yours does have potential, and I want in," Bowser explained. "Ya know, perhaps you could use some help from a more _powerful_ villain."

"Shut up!" King K. Rool rebuffed.

"Your Majesty, Bowser _could_ be of use to us," General Immortus told King K. Rool. "We _are_ in desperate need of aid."

"I know, I just HATE his condescending talk toward me," King K. Rool answered.

"Quit whining, that's gonna happen when you're on the bad side, so stop being an oversensitive creme puff and get used to it!" Bowser insulted. King K. Rool huffed as Bowser continued, "Any rate, not only do I want this more promising opportunity to destroy Mario, but I'd like to help get rid of Donkey Kong too. I'm sick and tired of Super Smash Bros fans always comparing me to that annoying weed!"

"Well Bowser, he _does_ rival you in strength and-" Peach began.

"Shut up, princess," Bowser silenced. He then continued on, "And I also happen to know that General Immortus is one of the most, if not THE most, strategic battle thinkers. So surely we _could_ think of some creative way to outwit the Kongs, the Titans, the Justice League, the Doom Patrol, and some of those old Smash Bros characters… with our combined forces."

"Very well then, shall we go in and strategize, before our enemies arrive?" King K. Rool asked.

"You took the words right outta my mouth," Bowser smiled. He then turned and shouted an order to his minions, "KOOPA PACK! ENTER INTO THE CASTLE!"

Upon Bowser's command, all of Bowser's minions (Koopas, Goombas, etc.) leapt off of the ships and followed him, King K. Rool, Krusha, Klump, Slade, the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus inside.

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. Krusha and Klump were originally King K. Rool's top minions, especially in Donkey Kong 64 and the Donkey Kong Country show. That is what inspired me to include them. Klump is brown in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, but I went with his original purplish colors in the Donkey Kong Country games and in Donkey Kong 64 because I thought it would compliment Krusha better._

 _2\. Bowser's "HWAH" is one of the voice clips of his modern voice since Super Mario Galaxy (which in my opinion is the BEST voice he ever had)._

 _3\. Bowser and King K. Rool have bad chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers, so that explains their initial tension in this chapter._

 _4\. Bowser also has some rivalry with Donkey Kong that is most notably hinted in Mario Party 5 (DK is the opposite of Bowser and at times punches him to save players from him after landing on the Bowser space - DK also punches the Koopa Kids in Story Mode to take half of their coins when they land on his space) and Super Smash Bros Brawl (Bowser attacks DK and Diddy when they get their banana hoard back and shoots his trophy cannon at them, with DK ultimately sacrificing himself to save Diddy). Super Smash Bros fans often compare Donkey Kong and Bowser, due to their proximity in power and strength. In my opinion, there is no definitive winner between the two, because the winner depends on which character Player 1 chooses, and the skill of Player 1. I often play as Donkey Kong and fight against Bowser in Melee, Brawl, and 3DS, and almost always win. Bowser also called Donkey Kong an annoying weed in Mario Superstar Baseball, so that is where I got the former's derogatory reference to the latter from, to help explain their tension._


	12. Chapter 12

While the villains were busy with their own plans, the heroes were holding their own pre-battle meeting in the Titans Tower common room. Everyone was present; the Kongs, the Teen Titans, Titans Travelers, Kid Flash, Jinx, Herald, Rose, the Justice League, the Doom Patrol, Titans East, Titans South, Titans North, Mario, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Jigglypuff.

"So I'm sure you all know about how King K. Rool unfroze the Brotherhood of Evil and took over DK Island," Robin said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "A few of their villains have been defeated, but there's still a lot of them left, and they've still got hypnotized Kongs too. The Doom Patrol and those of us who are Teen Titans have fought the Brotherhood of Evil before. They're probably expecting us, and they've used ambush tactics on us before, but if we stick together, I say we stand a fighting chance."

 **KU-PSH!** Lobo came crashing in through the window on his flying motorcycle.

"He-hey, how's it goin' everybody?! What did I miss?!" Lobo disrupted.

"The door," Raven said irritably in her monotone voice.

"Oh, sorry, heh, heh," Lobo apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

" _You're_ sorry?! Somebody's gotta pay for that window, and it ain't gonna be me!" Cyborg scolded.

"Ummm…" Lobo said nervously.

"I'll cover you, _this_ time," Batman told him irritably. He then took out his cellphone to call his valet, Alfred Pennyworth.

With the meeting disrupted, everyone began to mingle, and this gave an opportunity for Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong to get help from Raven.

"Hey guys, you probably shouldn't go back to the island with those red eyes," she said to them.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Dread Kong demanded, he and the other three Kongs being offended.

"Listen, I can help you, just close your eyes," Raven answered. All of the four Kongs closed their eyes, and Raven put two fingers on both sides of his head and whispered a silent spell that only she herself could hear. Once she was finished, she said, "Open your eyes."

Dread Kong and the others opened their eyes. Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong's eyes were the same, but Dread Kong's were different. He had eyes like Donkey Kong's, but with purple irises like Raven's.

"What happened-a?" Sumo Kong asked.

"I don't feel any different," Ninja Kong said.

"Neiza do I," Karate Kong added.

"We've been color blind our whole lives and can only see in red, but I can see in all colors now," Dread Kong shared, looking at his three brothers with his new purple eyes.

"Woah," Karate Kong, Ninja Kong, and Sumo Kong reacted.

"Brother, you've got new eyes!" Ninja Kong remarked.

"Pahple eyes!" Karate Kong added.

Dread Kong took out a hand mirror, examined himself, gave a smile and nod and said, "Yeah, I'm officially a new Kong, baby!"

"Told you I could help," Raven smiled.

"Purease-a, give-a me da new eyes," Sumo Kong asked.

"Alright, close your eyes," Raven answered.

Sumo Kong complied without hesitation, and Raven did the same thing to him that she had done to Dread Kong, with Karate Kong and Ninja Kong eagerly waiting their turns.

While Sumo Kong, Karate Kong, and Ninja Kong were receiving their gifts of new purple eyes, Lobo was talking to Starfire.

"So you're uh, Starfy? Firestar?" Lobo asked

"Starfire," Starfire corrected.

"Starfire, nice to meet ya, the name's Lobo, I'm the Main Man, and the best bounty hunter ever," Lobo introduced himself. "Your twin sister's uh-"

"Her name is Blackfire, and she is my older sister," Starfire corrected.

"Blackfire, that's her name, I got a bounty for her for stealing the forbidden Jewel of Enmity," Lobo told her.

"Starfire, that was the jewel that she used to subdue her yesterday," Robin interjected.

"Subdue her?" Lobo inquired. "Well in that case, you can leave Blackfire to me. _(punching a fist into his palm)_ I'll take care o' her."

"With all due respect Lobo, I think she can handle Blackfire," Robin rebuffed.

"Robin, perhaps the Lobo and I could fight together against Blackfire, if we encounter her on the DK Island," Starfire suggested.

"There ya go, a collab!" Lobo beamed.

"After all, not only did Blackfire capture me with the Jewel of Enmity, but she and the Kitten overpowered me yesterday in Slade's lair," Starfire added. "And the Lobo is also… the hunter of bounties."

"That's right, and I got the strength and skill to prove it, dollface," Lobo flirted, flexing his huge arm muscles.

"She's _my_ girlfriend, Lobo, you know that!" Robin growled.

"What? It was just a compliment," Lobo back peddled.

Suddenly, everyone was silenced by loud whistling from Batman.

"I just finished talking with Alfred about the window repairs… for the window that Lobo broke," Batman announced. He then proceeded to say, "Everything's going to be sorted out, so in that event, I say it's time to head back to DK Island."

"He's right," Superman added. "King K. Rool's forces have already struck in multiple places. Fortunately, we were able to get additional aid from old friends of some of our comrades, but we need to put an end to King K. Rool's reign of terror before his forces harm anyone else. Us specifically, since we are the ones he is ultimately trying to destroy. We cannot afford to let any more innocent people die in his attempts to destroy us."

"Yeah, what he said!" Lobo shouted.

"Everyone, move out!" Robin commanded.

As everyone began to clear out of the common room, Funky Kong called out, "Yo, Robin, how are we gonna get everyone on my plane?"

Before Robin could answer, Diddy Kong spoke up for him and said, "Funky, your plane was destroyed by the mutant moths, Donkey Kong and I told you that last night."

"WHAT?!" Funky Kong shrieked.

"Don't worry, we all have alternate means of transportation," Samus told him.

Funky Kong growled and punched a fist in his palm, saying, "K. Rool and the Brotherhood will pay for this!"


End file.
